Déchiré
by Constance1
Summary: Harry allows Hermione to give him a make-over to win Ron's heart, but is suddenly torn when Draco Malfoy unexpectedly falls for him one night. SLASH. COMPLETE.
1. Hermione's Plan

Harry reluctantly watched Ron walk towards the waiting plane, his heart berating him for not telling his best friend how he really felt. He squirmed at the thought of voicing his deepest feelings because he knew that Ron didn't feel the same way and it would break his heart to be rejected by him. He thought it would just be safer to keep his feelings a secret and therefore keep Ron as just a friend.

He pressed his forehead against the smudged window of the airport waiting area and sighed, sadly watching the shining red hair disappear through the plane door.

"Alright Harry, what's going on?"

Harry turned his head to the side, his forehead still pressed against the glass, and looked into Hermione's suspicious face.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me Harry Potter. I've known you for nine years and I know when you're hiding something."

He sighed again and shifted his eyes back to the silver plane as the engine started to rumble.

"I'm just going to miss him, that's all." He shrugged.

"Right."

"What? What do you want me to say?"

"That there's something you're not telling me, and it has to do with Ron. I know that whatever it is has been bothering you for some time now. I'm not blind."

He closed his eyes and leaned heavily on his forehead, the frames of his glasses cutting sharply into the bridge of his nose.

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

He turned around and slid to the thinly carpeted floor, his arms resting on his knees and his green eyes staring unseeing at his hands.

"Do you love him?" he asked softly.

"Who? Ron?" Hermione asked in confusion, sitting cross-legged next to him and leaning forwards to hear his strangely quiet voice.

Harry nodded mutely.

"No." She chuckled in amusement. "He's just a good friend. Why?"

"So you don't think about him when he's not around?"

"No, I-"

"You don't think of little ways to touch him in passing or think up funny things to say just to hear him laugh?"

"Harry-"

"You don't wish that every second you're with him you had the courage to tell him that you loved him and desperately wished that he felt the same way? Knowing deep down that he would be disgusted by it and remove himself from your life forever, and the thought of never seeing him again hurts more than keeping unrequited love to yourself ever would, so you just go on pretending that it's enough just to be near him, but it does hurt. It hurts so much.."

Hermione watched in shock as Harry Potter - famous quidditch hero and defeater of Voldemort - broke down in the middle of a crowded Muggle airport over Ron Weasley. Poor, insignificant, Ministry worker, Ron Weasley.

She quickly came to her senses and wrapped her arms around Harry's shaking body, smoothing his hair and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly, wiping his eyes and flashing her a watery smile. "It's just that I've kept all that bottled up for so long and it just kind of burst out."

"That's okay, Harry. What are friends for?"

Harry gave a shaky laugh and leaned his head back against the wall.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" he asked after a minute.

"Of course not. Ron is a great guy, and not to mention how extremely good looking he's become. He's very popular at work."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned. "I don't know how he's managed to stay single for so long. I know they're all dying to shag him."

"I think he's just waiting for the right one."

Harry nodded and frowned thoughtfully. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...well, do you know if...if..."

"If Ron's gay?"

"Yeah." Harry blushed, turning to look at her.

"Well, I couldn't really say for sure Harry, but I think he might be. He never misses one of your quidditch matches, and I know it has something to do with fact that whenever he looks at Oliver Wood his eyes take on a misty, glazed look."

"Great, so he's in love with my quidditch captain," Harry erupted angrily.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Harry. It's just a little crush or harmless admiring from afar, everyone does it."

"Well who could blame him," Harry raged on. "Oliver's fucking gorgeous and I'm...well look at me!"

"You're not ugly, Harry."

"Oh, well, thank you very much," he snapped sarcastically.

"Well, you could use a few minor adjustments," she stated as tactfully as possible.

"Such as?"

"Well for starters, you really should start to dress better. You have a fantastic body but no one ever gets to see it underneath all those baggy track pants and t-shirts."

"But they're comfortable."

"Also," she continued, ignoring him. " You have got to do something about your glasses."

"What's wrong with them?"

"It's just that they're a little out of style."

Harry turned to her and opened his mouth indignantly.

"Harry, you've had the same pair since you were eleven!" she exclaimed.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head in resignation. Hermione bit her lip and studied Harry's miserable face thoughtfully.

"Listen Harry, I have an idea. Ron's going to be away for a whole month, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I give you a complete make-over? I'll take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe. I'll take you to the hairdressers, the optometrist, some dance lessons-"

"Dance lessons!"

"Some body-care treatments, facials, moisturizer, a gym membership-"

"The gym? I thought you said my body was just fine?"

"It is," she assured him, "but everyone can use a little definition; pecks, abs, biceps, butt-"

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped up excitedly and tugged Harry to his feet.

"Please Harry? I've been dying to make you over and you'll look great, I swear."

"I don't know."

Harry rubbed a hand through his ruffled hair and turned to face out the window. Ron's plane was taxing down the runway and lifting into the sky. His heart gave a twinge at the memory of Ron standing at the gate in a pair of grey trousers and a white shirt, a sexy lopsided smile on his face as he said goodbye.

Harry sighed and turned to face Hermione again.

"Alright," he relented. "This is my only chance to get Ron to notice me, but don't go too crazy."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down. "I promise you will look totally normal, now let's go."

Hermione pulled on Harry's arm as she led him towards the exit to the parking lot and to her waiting car.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Ron's plane one last time as it grew smaller and smaller on the horizon.


	2. The Makeover

The next day Harry found himself in the backseat of a Muggle taxi with Hermione, the busy London streets whizzing by outside the rain-spattered windows.

"Where exactly are we going today?" Harry asked apprehensively, eyeing the checklist in Hermione's hand.

"Everywhere." Hermione smiled. "First we're going to get you a whole new wardrobe."

"Where?"

"At a well-known Muggle clothing store called Ralph Lauren. The clothes there are very stylish and will make you look great," she assured him.

"If you say so," Harry muttered, turning to look out the window again.

Hermione smiled happily and resumed looking over her checklist. The taxi pulled up outside a large stone building with 'Ralph Lauren' written in gold lettering across the front. Harry stood on the sidewalk looking at the mannequins in the display window as Hermione paid the driver.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, snapping her purse shut and grabbing Harry's elbow.

Harry made a face but followed her inside. The main floor was full of shoes and perfume counters, with a set of gold escalators in the middle of the room. Hermione led Harry to the escalator and they went up to the second floor which housed the men's fashions.

"This place is huge," Harry said, looking around in awe.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Hermione gushed. "Unfortunately I can't afford to shop here, but I love looking around."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You want me to buy an entire wardrobe at a store that you can't afford to shop at?"

"But you can afford it, Harry. You never spend any money on yourself. You must have a fortune saved up between playing professional Quidditch and all the money your parents left you."

"That doesn't mean I want to spend it all!" Harry protested.

"You won't."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Hermione around the floor as she looked at the clothes racks.

"Harry Potter?"

They turned around and saw a short, blond teenager smiling at them, pausing in the midst of passing over some cash to a salesman at the counter.

"Colin!" Hermione grinned, walking over.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Colin Creevey? The last time Harry had seen him, Colin had been in sixth year at Hogwarts. The nineteen year old in front of him looked nothing like the hyper-active kid from school. This Colin was wearing an expensive suit with a silvery-blue tie and his shiny blond hair was combed perfectly into place.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Colin smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work for a Muggle fashion magazine," Colin explained quietly, "so I like to live in the Muggle world to soak up their trends and tastes. How about you guys?"

"Harry likes to live in the Muggle world, too; no one recognizes him here."

Colin nodded and smiled at Harry.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked.

"Fine." Harry smiled back.

"Guess what we're doing?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm giving Harry a make-over."

Harry felt his face flush as Colin raised a brow at him.

"Can I help?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Of course," Hermione said. "You probably know more about fashion than I do."

Colin smiled and grabbed his bag off of the counter, leading them away from the cash register.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Colin asked, running his gaze over Harry's faded jeans and red jumper.

"Everything; clothes, hair, glasses, body..."

Harry felt himself flush again as they discussed his appearance, then followed them around for two hours as they dumped pile after pile of clothes into his arms.

"Alright, Harry," Hermione announced, "now you get to try all this stuff on."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Harry mumbled as he made his way to the changing rooms. He closed the door behind him and quickly stripped off his baggy jeans and old jumper, replacing them with snug, black trousers and a tight silvery-grey turtleneck.

Hermione gasped when Harry emerged, her eyes widening as she looked him up and down.

"You know, I don't think you have to go to the gym after all, you would just get too bulky. Who knew you were hiding such a sexy body?"

Harry blushed and looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

"Don't you think it's a little too tight?" he asked, turning around to examine his backside.

"No!" Hermione blurted out quickly, then cleared her throat in embarrassment. "I mean, no, it's fine."

"Here try these on, Harry."

Colin walked into the changing area and dropped a pile of silk boxers into Harry's room.

"Wow." He whistled, turning around and getting an eye-full of Harry's new look. "I see what you mean, Hermione."

"What?" Harry asked, looking between them.

"I said you were hiding a great body." Hermione winked.

Harry flushed and stalked back into his dressing room. He continued to try on clothes for Hermione and Colin for three more hours. He tried on everything, from leather trousers, cords, and jeans, to shoes, jackets, shirts, and silk boxers.

A salesman carried all of his purchases to the till and Harry almost fainted at the total. He passed over his Muggle credit card as Hermione patted his shoulder reassuringly. Once they were back outside on the sidewalk Hermione realized that they would have to carry Harry's packages around all day long.

"You can put them in my car if you want," Colin offered, "and I can give you a ride home later."

"You don't mind following us around all day?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all, it'll be fun. I could even document it for you." Colin smiled mischievously, pulling a tiny digital camera from his pocket.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

"You don't have to take pictures, though," Harry said nervously, following Colin to the blue BMW parked right in front of the store.

"I don't mind." Colin grinned, snapping Harry's picture once before loading his bags into the car.

Harry grimaced; he hated having his picture taken.

"Now where?" Colin asked, locking the car and activating the alarm.

"Let's see..." Hermione consulted her list. "Oh yes - hairdressers."

"Perfect, I know just where to go," Colin said. "It's just two blocks from here."

Harry and Hermione fell into step beside him as they walked along.

"Remember my brother Dennis?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, he was the one who fell into the lake his first day at Hogwarts." Harry laughed.

"Well, he's a hairdresser now." Colin smiled. "At a very prestigious salon called Toni and Guy."

"What magazine do you work for, Colin?" Harry asked as they stood at the corner, waiting for the cross-walk light.

"Vanity Fair."

"Are you a photographer?" Hermione asked as they crossed the street.

"Yep."

"Should've known." Harry smirked, thinking back on how snap-happy Colin was in school.

They continued walking for another block then turned into a door with a large black awning overhead.

"Mr Creevey." The receptionist greeted Colin with a friendly smile. "Are you here to see your brother?"

"I have a customer for him," Colin replied. "Is he free?"

"You're in luck, he just finished with a client. I'll go tell him you're here."

"Thanks, Nerissa."

Harry looked around nervously. He'd never been in a fancy salon before.

"Colin!"

A short brunette with big eyes emerged from the back and hugged Colin warmly.

"Hey, Dennis." Colin grinned at his brother. "Guess who I brought with me?"

"Harry Potter!" Dennis gasped in awe, catching sight of Harry.

"Erm...hi," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Can you do his hair?" Colin asked.

"For Harry Potter? Of course!" Dennis chirped ecstatically.

Harry looked back to Hermione for help as Dennis ran over and began to lead him away.

"I'll meet you out here!" Hermione shouted after him, trying unsuccessfully to hide her amusement.

Harry nervously sat down in one of the chairs as Dennis tied a large protective cloth around his neck that hung down over his lap.

"What are you going to do with him?" Colin asked, coming up behind them.

"Something messy and easy - but sexy," Dennis answered thoughtfully, running his fingers through Harry's thick hair. "What do you think about highlights, Harry?"

"What are highlights?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Never mind." Dennis laughed as Colin hid a smile and snapped another picture.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands," Colin said as he left to join Hermione in the waiting area again.

Harry closed his eyes in trepidation as Dennis set to work.

Hermione looked at her watch for the fifth time in the last hour as Colin sat beside her, absent-mindedly flipping through a magazine.

"Here he comes," Hermione said, getting to her feet quickly as Dennis emerged.

"Ta da!" Dennis announced.

Harry walked into the waiting area self-consciously, waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, eyes widening as she rushed over to get a closer look.

His dark hair had been trimmed all over with chunky razor cut ends. It was shiny and layered, and some pieces were hanging loosely over his eyes, and the top was sprinkled with a few light brown highlights.

"Oh my God, you're a genius!" Hermione gushed at Dennis.

"Thanks." Dennis grinned, admiring his handiwork.

Harry started to smile despite himself. He knew Hermione's praise was genuine, and he didn't think it looked too bad himself.

"We'd better get going, Dennis," Colin said. "Harry has a lot to do today."

"Okay, see ya later!" Dennis smiled as he waved them off.

Colin smirked as he quickly took another picture of Harry as they left, the now finely coiffed Gryffindor not even noticing.  



	3. A New Man

Harry slowly walked around the brightly lit display case full of hundreds of different styles of glasses.

"See anything you like?" Hermione asked, peering over his shoulder.

"What about these?" Harry asked, pointing to a pair of light-weight wire frames.

"Those are nice," Hermione agreed with a nod.

Colin joined them as the sales lady unlocked the case and handed them over to Harry to try on.

"Not quite right," Hermione muttered as Harry put them on and turned to face her.

Harry removed them and gave them back to the sales lady with a sigh.

"Wait," Colin exclaimed, grabbing Harry's wrist as he picked up his old glasses once more. "Have you ever thought about contacts?"

"I mentioned it, but he doesn't like the idea of touching his eyeball," Hermione explained.

"You should really consider it. It's a shame to hide such a beautiful eye-colour behind glasses," Colin said.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry leaned forward and looked into the mirror on the counter, tilting his head from side to side as the expensive store lighting made his eyes sparkle like polished emeralds. He remembered Ron telling him back in first year that his favourite colour was green.

"Alright," Harry conceded, straightening up. "I'll try the contacts."

"Excellent." Colin beamed in satisfaction.

Harry emerged from the shop an hour later, his glasses in his pocket and a pair of contacts on his eyes. The rest of his supply of disposable contacts were going to be delivered to his home when they were ready.

"How do they feel?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Strange," Harry answered, looking around. "Everything looks brighter, and cleaner."

"They must have updated your prescription, too. I'm sure it's changed since you were eleven."

"What next?" Colin asked.

"Supper," Harry immediately answered. "I'm starving."

The three had a nice, leisurely dinner; reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. Harry was happy to talk about the old days, without having to discuss the final battle against Voldemort. He was tired of describing it over and over again to the pushy wizard reporters and nosy public who wouldn't leave him alone - which is why he now lived in the Muggle world, to get some peace and normalcy in his life.

"What do you want to do next?" Hermione asked as she licked the last of the chocolate mousse from her spoon.

"What else is there to do?" Colin asked, sipping his coffee.

"Not much, I guess." Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Fred and George are coming over tonight to teach Harry how to dance."

"Fred and George Weasley?" Colin asked in surprise.

"During the day they run their joke shop, but at night they dance at a club called 'The Crush'."

"The Crush?" Colin repeated, raising a brow. "That's a gay wizarding club isn't it?"

"Yep, the twins dance on platforms, wearing little white shorts and skin sprinkled with glitter," Hermione giggled.

"Didn't know they had it in them," Colin said in amazement.

"Nobody did," Harry snorted. "Ron was so embarrassed."

"Until he found out he could get in for free." Hermione winked at Harry.

Just then someone approached their table, a man looking to be in his thirties and holding a paper napkin and pen.

"Are you Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Sorry, no," Harry lied.

"But I can see your scar," the man persisted, pointing openly at Harry's forehead.

Harry gripped the edge of the table and shoved his chair back angrily.

"Excuse me," he said to Colin and Hermione. "I'll meet you outside."

They nodded in sympathy as Harry stalked away, leaving the man standing there awkwardly; twisting the napkin in his hands.

Harry burst through the doors and stood on the sidewalk, letting the evening air cool his heated skin.

Fucking scar, he thought vehemently. What was a wizard doing eating in a Muggle restaurant anyway?

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Colin joined him outside.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"That's okay, it must get annoying," Colin sympathised.

"Are you ready to go home?" Hermione asked.

"There's one thing I want to do first," Harry said determinedly.

Colin and Hermione followed silently as Harry led them to a large shop a few blocks away.

"Theatrical Supplies?" Hermione read the store sign in confusion.

Harry nodded and pushed inside. The bell above the door tinkled pleasantly as they entered. Harry wandered over to the make-up area and looked around carefully, searching for something. He stopped by a sign that said 'prosthetics' and picked up a small plastic package.

"Cover scars with realistic skin prosthetics," Hermione read over his shoulder. "Oh Harry, don't you think that's a bit drastic?"

Harry just glared at her.

"Can I help you, hon?"

Harry looked up and saw a smiling, red-haired woman who reminded him strongly of Mrs Weasley.

"Er, yeah," Harry said, holding up the package.

"Let's try it on, shall we?" she said, taking it from Harry's hand and lifting the piece out of the case. "We have to make sure the skin tone matches."

"Where do you want it?" she asked, deftly applying some spirit gum to the back of it.

"Here." Harry lifted the hair off his forehead, revealing the lightening shaped scar.

The prosthetic felt cold as she applied it to his skin, patting it gently into place.

"Then a little powder to even out the edges," she instructed, brushing some make-up onto his forehead. "There - take a look."

Harry took the little hand-held mirror from her and gasped as he inspected his forehead. It looked completely smooth and unblemished.

Harry grinned at himself, feeling elated.

"Well, look at that." The lady smiled. "You've been hiding a beautiful smile there, Sunshine."

Harry glanced at Hermione and Colin's shocked faces.

"You look so different," Hermione finally said uncertainly.

"Perfect." Harry grinned.

"No one's going to recognize you," Colin added.

"That's the idea." Harry smiled, then turned to address the sales lady. "I'll take it."

"Would you like to wear it out, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks."

Hermione and Colin shared a worried look as Harry paid for it and thanked the sales lady.

"Fred and George will be coming over soon," Hermione said, glancing at her watch as the three left the shop.

Colin drove them back to Harry's small flat and helped to bring all of his shopping bags inside.

"Thanks Colin!" Harry and Hermione called as he returned to his car.

"Let me know when you take Harry's new look out for a test drive, I would love to come along," he called back.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye then went inside. They both flopped down onto Harry's couch in exhaustion.

"I wonder if perhaps you should get a new place," Hermione pondered aloud.

"Why?" Harry asked tiredly.

"You're doing so well now, you could afford to live in a more upscale neighbourhood."

"I'll think about it." Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.

The front doors suddenly banged open and Fred and George Weasley came jogging into the room excitedly, Fred carrying a small stack of cd's.

"I don't think I have the energy for this right now," Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I'll leave you to it." Hermione grinned, getting up to leave. "See you later, Harry."

Hermione waved and headed out the front door.

George inserted a disc into the cd player and a slow rock song filled the room.

"Come on, Harry," Fred urged, pulling Harry off the couch.

Fred and George began to slowly dance around Harry, placing their hands on his hips to guide him. Harry blushed in embarrassment, but tried to relax into it.

He started to loosen up as the music filled him. He closed his eyes to block everything else out, only concentrating on the music as he moved sensuously to the beat.

He began to feel like a different person; someone with a brand new expensive wardrobe, no scars or famous life story, and a new haircut. He let go of all his inhibitions and began to dance freely.

Harry smiled, feeling reborn and excited all at once. He no longer felt Fred and George's presence near him anymore, but continued to dance on his own. He felt like he had taken some wonderful drug and didn't open his eyes again until the music had stopped.

Fred and George were sitting on the couch, watching him with identical grins on their faces.

"It's always the quiet ones, eh, Fred?"

"Yep, the world is full of sexually repressed men who only need a little guidance from people like us to free them from their mundane lives."

"You wanna come and work with us at the club, Harry?" George asked.

"A virgin with a body of sin." Fred winked. "He'd make a fortune in tips."

"Uh, no thanks," Harry stammered, blushing furiously.

"Pity."

"Well, there's nothing we can teach you. You're a natural, just let yourself relax and don't think too much," George said.

"Let us know if you change your mind about the job at the club," Fred said, retrieving his cd's.

"You know, if playing professional Quidditch doesn't pan out," George added.

Harry waved goodbye and watched them leave. He gulped down a glass of water from the kitchen then headed down the hall to bed.

What a day, he thought as he crawled between the covers and promptly fell asleep.  



	4. The Crush

"Harry, what are you wearing?" Hermione exclaimed in dismay a few days later, sitting in the coffee shop by Harry's flat.

"What?" Harry asked irritably, dressed in khaki shorts and a t-shirt.

"Where's your new clothes?"

"Do I have to wear them all the time?"

"No, but- "

"Then drop it."

"Fine." Hermione sniffed.

"So where are we going tonight?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and taking a sip of coffee.

"I was thinking of The Crush. I thought you'd be more comfortable there since you've been before."

"Fine." Harry nodded. "So what's this flat like?" he asked, changing topics.

"Oh, you're going to love it!" Hermione said excitedly, breaking out into a grin. "It's gorgeous."

"Sounds expensive."

"It's perfectly reasonable," she assured him.

"Remember, I'm just looking," Harry warned her.

"I know." Hermione smiled secretively.

"Wow..." Harry breathed.

He was standing in the middle of a huge living room, the sun was streaming in through large windows that held a spectacular view of the city. The floors were made of gleaming hardwood, with a cream coloured throw rug laid out under a glass coffee table. The walls were also cream, and there was a pair of sliding glass doors which led out onto a large balcony.

"Told you." Hermione smirked as she watched Harry's stunned expression.

"Do I really need three bedrooms though?"

"You can have people stay over; Remus, me, Ron..."

Harry gave her a withering look before moving to the window and looking out at the street far below. His cell phone started ringing from his jacket pocket.

"It's probably Oliver reminding me that we have a game tomorrow," Harry said, rolling his eyes at Hermione, accustomed to his Quidditch captain's over-zealousness.

"Yes, I know we have a game tomorrow, Oliver," he answered with a sigh.

"Harry?"

"Ron?"

Hermione looked up in interest and smiled.

"Yeah, how are you?" Ron asked over the line.

"Fine, how's Vancouver?" Harry asked, turning his back on Hermione's grinning face.

"It's alright. I miss London though."

"Homesick already?"

"I'm probably being stupid, it hasn't even been a week. The hockey's great at least."

"Hockey?"

"It's a Muggle sport, played on ice, and it's really violent," Ron explained enthusiastically.

"Sounds like Quidditch." Harry smiled.

"Well, it's just as rough." Ron laughed.

Harry felt his stomach flutter at the sound of Ron's familiar laughter.

"The hotel is great," Ron continued. "My room is huge and it even has hardwood floors and a gorgeous view of the water."

"Hmmm..." Harry said thoughtfully, looking around him with new interest.

"So what's going one there?"

"Not much, although I did buy a new flat."

Hermione gasped behind him and clapped her hands together happily.

"Really?" Ron said in surprise. "I didn't know you were looking."

"I wasn't until I saw this place."

"Oh, well, I guess I'd better go. I have a meeting to get to. I can't wait to see your new place, Harry."

"Are you still going to be there for the whole month?" Harry couldn't help asking.

"I'm not sure, we could finish early I suppose," Ron said thoughtfully.

I hope so, Harry added silently. He really missed the red-head.

"I'll give you another call soon," Ron said.

"Okay. Bye, Ron."

"Bye."

Harry flipped his phone closed and put it away.

"Are you really taking this place, Harry?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Yep," Harry replied, smiling as he looked around.

"Excellent. The previous owners moved out weeks ago, so the realtor said you can move in any time you're ready."

"But they left furniture behind," Harry said, looking at the leather couch, glass coffee table, and rug.

"They said it comes with the place." Hermione shrugged. "I don't think they wanted it at their new house."

"Brilliant." Harry smiled. "The less decorating I have to do the better. Now all this room needs is a big screen tv."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to call the realtor.

"You look amazing, Harry," Hermione said later that night.

Hermione put down the comb she had been using and stood back to admire her work. Harry was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt with a black leather jacket over top. His hair was messy with pieces hanging in his eyes. He had also put on the prosthetic skin piece to hide his scar, much to Hermione's dismay.

The doorbell rang.

"That'll be Colin," Hermione said. "Ready?"

"I guess so," Harry said uncertainly, staring at the stranger looking back at him from the mirror.

"Alright, here's the plan," Hermione said, once they were seated in Colin's BMW and speeding away towards the hot spot of the city for young witches and wizards, nick-named Le Val d'amour.

"Harry will go in first and we'll follow behind at a safe distance, watching people's reactions."

"Oh god..." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Believe me, Harry," Colin said, glancing at him in the rear view mirror, "you will definitely be getting some reactions tonight."

"We'll stay at one of the tables while you do your thing," Hermione said, smiling. "And don't forget Fred and George will be there, too."

"Okay." Harry nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. He wiped his palms on his trousers as they pulled into the parking lot.

Many young, male wizards were walking by, heading towards the white building with the neon pink sign that read 'The Crush'.

Harry opened the car door and stepped out into the cold night air.

"Go on ahead, Harry," Hermione instructed, flashing him a reassuring smile.

Harry gave her a weak smile in return, then squared his shoulders and joined the throng of people lining up outside the club. He felt as though hundreds of pairs of eyes were on him, scrutinizing him, or maybe it was just his over-active imagination. He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to look casual as he waited, the breeze gently playing with his hair.

At last the line began to move forward, and Harry was at the bouncer in no time. The muscular blond winked at Harry and held the door open for him.

Harry smiled in return as he passed by, the loud music and smell of alcohol swallowing him up as he walked inside. 


	5. Long Island Iced Teas

Harry looked around the busy club with interest. It was full of young, mostly male, wizards who were crowding the dance floor and drinking at the bar.

The main floor consisted of a huge dance area with a small stage and a few raised platforms for the club's hired dancers. The walls were black, but the interior was far from dark, with laser lighting flashing constantly from the ceiling. The counter of the bar was made of glass with neon blue lights that illuminated the glasses and bottles of alcohol from below. There was a second floor where you could look down on the dance floor, and of course a basement for the patrons more private business.

Harry made his way over to the bar and patiently waited his turn to order.

"Harry!" George called, coming up behind him with his twin and clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Hi guys." Harry smiled. "I thought you two were working tonight?"

"Don't worry, we are." Fred grinned.

"Almost didn't recognize you, mate," George said. "I only knew it was you because I saw Hermione behind you when you came in. Where'd she go?"

"She and Colin are going to watch me from over there," Harry explained, pointing to where Hermione and Colin were sitting together at one of the little tables.

"Well, we'll leave you to it." George grinned.

"Who knows, maybe you'll finally get lucky tonight." Fred winked.

"Shouldn't be too hard with your new look," George added.

"See ya, Harry."

The twins smiled and walked off into the crowd.

Harry sat down on one of the blue velvet stools lining the bar, and looked around. He made eye-contact with a cute sandy-haired guy who was talking to some friends at the edge of the dance floor.

Harry smiled tentatively and he smiled back. The guy had a great smile. Harry quickly patted the prosthetic piece covering his scar, checking to make sure that it was still firmly in place, as the other guy made his way over.

"Hi, my name is Matt," the boy said, almost shouting to be heard over the loud music.

"Hi, I'm...James," Harry answered, deciding to use his middle name as an alias. He wanted to be completely anonymous tonight.

"Can I buy you a drink, James?" Matt offered, his clear blue eyes shining warmly.

Harry smiled at the cute dimples that appeared in Matt's cheeks as he flashed that great smile.

"Thanks," Harry accepted, and moved aside to let Matt up to the bar.

"What'll you have, James?" Matt asked when the bartender came over.

"A Long Island iced tea."

"Planning on getting toasted?" Matt asked with a raised brow.

Harry just laughed, knowing that only one drink would probably do it. He was a very cheap drunk.

"Two Long Island iced teas, please," Matt ordered.

Harry turned around and smiled at Hermione across the room. Hermione grinned and gave Harry the thumbs-up.

"Here ya go, James."

Harry turned back around and gladly accepted the tall, strong drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they drank.

"So where are you from?" Matt asked.

"London. What about you?"

"Perthshire, Scotland," Matt answered.

"Are you over here visiting?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just for the week."

Harry finished his drink and licked his lips. Matt's eyes flicked to Harry's mouth.

"Wow, you're a fast drinker," Matt said, holding up his still half full glass.

Harry grinned, his stomach suddenly feeling nicely warm and his self-consciousness floating away on a cloud of rum and Pepsi. He loved how the wizarding bar served muggle drinks; they were a lot tastier than the stiff wizard drinks.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked as a new song started thumping over the speakers.

"Sure." Matt smiled. "But what about my drink?"

Harry leaned forward and took the glass from Matt's hand. He drained it in one gulp and licked his lips again, his green eyes watching Matt's reaction intently. Harry turned and plunked the empty glass onto the bar.

"Let's go."

Matt grinned and grabbed Harry's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Harry smiled happily as he and Matt began dancing amongst the other young men. It was hot and humid among all the dancing bodies. Some were shirtless, their bare skin glowing under the neon lights.

Matt moved around behind him and slipped his hands under Harry's leather coat to caress his toned stomach through the silky material of his shirt. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, his body moving of its own accord, completely uninhibited and free.

Matt let go and Harry opened his eyes to turn around and face him again. They continued to dance until the end of the song.

"It's hot in here," Harry complained.

"That's original." Matt smirked.

"No, I'm serious." Harry laughed.

"Maybe you should get rid of your coat," Matt suggested.

"Good idea," Harry agreed. "I'm going to get another drink, too."

"I'll meet you at the bar," Matt said.

"Okay."

Harry turned and weaved his way off of the dance floor and to Hermione's table.

"How's it going, Harry?" she asked, looking up as he approached.

"Great. Did you see the cute guy I was dancing with?"

"Not really, it's too crowded in here to see much of anything."

"You should see the heads turn when you walk by." Colin smiled, sipping what looked like a blue martini.

Harry smiled and shrugged out of his coat, tossing it to Hermione.

"Don't wait up." Harry winked.

"I think we'd better," Hermione said. "You already have that glazed-over look. Take it easy on the drinking, Harry, you know how you get."

Harry merely grinned and Hermione laughed and shook her head as Harry walked back to the bar.

"Can I get a water with lots of ice?" Harry asked, sitting down on the plush stool.

The bartender filled a glass and placed it in front of him.

"This one's on me," a smooth voice said next to Harry's ear as a pale, aristocratic hand tossed some sickles onto the counter.

Harry turned towards the seductive voice to thank him for the drink and was met by a pair of familiar grey eyes and silvery blond hair - Draco Malfoy.


	6. Malfoy

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise and he was momentarily struck dumb.

"You don't mind do you?" Malfoy asked silkily.

It was then Harry realized that Malfoy didn't recognize him. The blond had no idea that he was hitting on his former enemy.

"No..." Harry said nervously, trying to figure out what to do.

Malfoy sat beside him and leaned his back against the bar, his elbows resting lightly on the counter behind him. Harry took a big gulp of water, wishing now that he had something stronger.

Malfoy turned towards him and his brow creased slightly as his eyes penetrated Harry's emerald gaze.

"Do I know you?" he asked. "You look familiar."

"No, I don't think so," Harry stammered.

"What's your name?"

"James."

"James what?"

"Er, James...Smith," Harry said, saying the first name that popped into his head.

"Oh," Malfoy said, his suspicious expression clearing. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Harry simply nodded and finished off his drink.

"Where are you from?"

"London," Harry replied without thinking.

"London?" Malfoy sounded surprised. "You must have gone to Hogwarts then."

"Er..."

"James!"

Harry turned and saw Matt fighting his way through the crowd towards him.

"There you are!" Matt said, eyeing Draco.

"Hi, Matt." Harry smiled in relief.

"Let's go dance," he said, tugging on Harry's arm.

"Excuse me, but we were talking," Malfoy interrupted, standing up.

"And who are you?" Matt asked, his blue eyes gazing at him coolly.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Sorry Draco, but James is with me. Goodbye."

Matt turned and dragged Harry along behind him all the way to the dance floor. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Malfoy standing with his fists clenched and his grey eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry about that," Matt said, slipping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him close, "but you didn't look very comfortable, so I decided to rescue you. Do you know him?"

"Kind of," Harry admitted, "he's a real ass-hole."

Matt smiled at that and placed his cheek against Harry's as they danced. Harry smiled, but couldn't stop himself from scanning the crowd around the bar, looking for Malfoy again.

The Slytherin looked almost exactly the same, except taller and more mature. He still dressed in expensive clothing and Harry was surprised to see that it was expensive Muggle clothing that he was wearing.

The last time Harry had seen him was at their graduation ceremony at Hogwarts three years ago, then Malfoy had mysteriously disappeared during the war. Not fighting for either the dark or the light.

Harry couldn't see the blond anywhere.

When the song ended, a man with long, black hair came up to Matt and asked him to dance.

"Do you mind, James?" Matt asked.

"Not at all." Harry smiled easily, stepping back.

As Harry made his way back to the bar, for lack of anywhere else to go, he had the strangest feeling that he knew that black-haired man. He sat on the stool and watched Matt and his partner, racking his brain for who it could be.

Then it hit him - Blaise Zabini. Which probably meant-

"Lost your partner, James?"

Harry's heart sank as he turned to see Malfoy sitting beside him once again with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Apparently," Harry answered coolly.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Malfoy asked, unperturbed.

"No thanks."

Malfoy frowned, not use to being rebuffed.

"Come on, it'll do you good," he urged.

"I said no th-" Harry started angrily, but cut himself off when he caught sight of Fred and George making their way over. "Uh...I have to go to the bathroom."

Harry stood abruptly and made a bee-line for the nearest men's room. He stood at the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, trying to calm his racing pulse.

I wish I was at home, Harry thought miserably. This is more trouble than it's worth.

A tall, burly man emerged from one of the cubicles, his eyes lighting up when he caught sight of Harry. Harry could smell the alcohol from where he was standing and saw the dangerous glint in the guy's eyes that meant 'time to leave'.

Harry turned and headed for the door but the man was closer and placed himself in front of it, barring the way.

"What's your name, pretty?" he slurred.

"Excuse me," Harry said, trying to get past.

"I don't think so." The man smiled, then suddenly shoved Harry backwards against the wall and pressed up against him.

"Get off of me!" Harry cried, struggling against him.

"I'm not done with you yet, pretty," he said slowly.

Harry turned his head to the side to escape the foul smell of alcohol being breathed into his face.

"Yes you are."

Harry looked over his attacker's shoulder and saw Malfoy standing there looking at the man with utter loathing on his face.

Harry took the opportunity to knee the man in the groin as hard as he could. The guy instantly collapsed to the ground, moaning loudly. Malfoy smirked as Harry stepped over the writhing body and walked over to him.

"Nice one," he said.

"Thanks," Harry said hesitantly. He never thought he'd ever say that to Malfoy.

"How about a dance now?"

"I don't think so..."

"Why? What's the problem?" Malfoy sighed in annoyance.

"Well, I...I'm kind of with someone," Harry said, thinking of Ron.

"But he's dancing with someone else right now."

"No, not him."

"Then how come you danced with that Matt guy?" Malfoy pointed out.

"Er..."

"Look, how about a drink then?" he pressed.

"Alright," Harry relented. After all Malfoy did distract his attacker so that he could get out of there.

"Good."

Harry left the bathroom, his assailant out cold on the floor, and followed Malfoy back to the bar. As he walked behind the tall blond he hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake.  



	7. Kissing the Enemy

Harry nervously looked around for Fred and George as he followed Malfoy to the bar, luckily they were no where in sight.

"Are you ready for a _real_ drink now?" Malfoy smirked.

"You have no idea," Harry anwered in amusement.

"What'll you have then?"

"Double scotch on the rocks."

Harry smiled and bit his lip to keep from laughing at the absurdity of the situation as Malfoy ordered their drinks. He could really have some fun with this if he wanted to, and heaven knows Malfoy deserves it.

"Here you go, James." Malfoy turned around and passed him his drink. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

They clinked glasses and Harry downed his in one gulp. Malfoy raised a brow; faintly impressed. Harry just grinned as the alcohol burned a trail down his throat and into his stomach.

"So you're from London, right?" Malfoy asked, absently swirling the ice in his glass.

"Yep."

"You never answered me earlier, did you go to Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed and put his empty glass down on the bar. "Let's not talk about the past," he said, "isn't it more interesting not knowing anything about each other?"

"If you want." Malfoy shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure," Harry said, relieved that Malfoy was letting the subject drop so easily.

Malfoy started leading the way towards the tables, but Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Uh, wait," he called. He didn't want Hermione or Colin to see them.

"What?"

"Actually, I feel like dancing instead."

"Really? Alright," Malfoy said, looking pleased. He drank down the rest of his scotch and placed the glass on one of the tables as they passed.

Harry reached the dance floor first and suddenly felt very awkward. This was getting a little too surreal, especially when Malfoy slipped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Relax, James," the blond whispered into his ear.

Harry shivered as the warm breath ghosted across his neck. He closed his eyes and pretended he was dancing with someone else - anyone else. He was glad now that he had had that drink, he found the alcohol very soothing and it didn't let him over-analyse the situation too much. He quickly loosened up and started to dance with more enthusiasm. As long as he kept his eyes closed and didn't have to look at Malfoy, then he was okay.

Malfoy was a good dancer and the two made an attractive couple dancing together under the lights. They were getting quite a few admiring glances.

Draco noticed the looks and smiled, he loved being the centre of attention. He always chose good-looking partners for that exact reason. He knew he was gorgeous and he had definitely found his match in the sexy brunette tonight. James was stunning, and a great dancer.

He tightened his hold on Harry and ran his hand up Harry's back and neck to touch his soft hair, gently running his fingers through the thick locks.

Harry's eyes flew open. Through the fog in his brain he registered the fact that Draco Malfoy was caressing his hair.

He started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Malfoy asked in confusion, pulling back to look Harry in the eye.

"Nothing." Harry snickered. "I'm...just a little ticklish."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry managed to get himself under control, but he continued to dance with a big grin on his face.

Maybe I should tell him who I am now, Harry thought in drunken amusement, starting to giggle again.

"Okay, no more drinks for you tonight," Malfoy whispered in annoyance.

Harry stopped laughing and shivered again as Malfoy's breath tickled his skin.

The Slytherin noticed this with a pleased smile and decided to see what other things he could do to cause these delightful little reactions from his dance partner. He let his lips brush over Harry's ear, lightly touching the baby-soft skin.

Harry let out a little gasp and Malfoy smirked in triumph. He then lowered his lips to Harry's throat, kissing a line down the pale skin with his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side to encourage Malfoy to continue. His brain had apparently gone on holiday leaving his drunken libido in charge.

Delighted by this turn of events, Malfoy selected one particularly tender spot and began to suck firmly enough to leave a mark. Harry felt goose bumps rise up on his arms and couldn't keep the quiet moan from escaping his parted lips.

Malfoy raised his head and turned his attention to the full lips in front of him. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to Harry's. Harry's eyes fluttered open and then closed again as he gave in to the wonderful sensation. Malfoy pressed harder, urging Harry to open his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around him and eagerly obeyed.

The two stopped dancing completely and stood in the middle of the floor - kissing passionately. Harry had never been kissed with such fervour before and he suddenly felt fire spread through his entire body. The kiss became almost desperate as they fought to bruise each other's lips. Harry put his hand on the back of Malfoy's head and tangled his fingers in the silvery strands as he tried to pull him even closer.

Draco always had the nicest hair, Harry thought absently. Draco? Oh my God - I'm kissing Malfoy!

An alarm sounded in the back of Harry's inebriated mind and he opened his eyes, stumbling backwards.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked, a little breathless.

"Er...I have to go."

Harry turned and literally ran from the dance floor, his face burning in shame. Malfoy took off after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around angrily.

"You can't just leave!" he cried.

"Actually I can," Harry said, trying to pull his arm free.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"This is wrong."

"Because of the someone else in your life?"

"No...yes...there's a lot of reasons."

"Such as?" Malfoy demanded, releasing him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't tell you," Harry said, avoiding eye-contact. "I thought I could do this but I can't. You don't even know who I am."

"I thought you liked that?" Malfoy asked slowly.

"I...I've changed my mind. I don't want to anymore, I'm sorry."

"Fine," Malfoy said with no emotion, his eyes narrowing icily.

Then he was gone.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He felt confused about the feelings battling it out inside his head, the vague feelings of regret and emptiness mixed with relief and shame. He still hated Malfoy, he was still an arrogant bastard, but the kiss...the kiss had been amazing. He touched his lips in wonder, remembering the unexpected passion, he had never felt like that before, never been kissed like that before - ever. But it was wrong...wasn't it?

Harry opened his eyes and suddenly realized that he was still in the crowded club. He felt suffocated and sick to his stomach. He pushed through the people and made his way over to Hermione and Colin as fast as he could.

"I'm ready to go," he said abruptly, interrupting their conversation.

"Already?" Hermione smiled. "I would've thought..."

Hermione stopped as she took in Harry's pale face and the urgency in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, standing up.

"Can we just leave?" he pleaded, hoping she understood that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Of course."

Hermione handed Harry his jacket as Colin took out his keys and started for the door, Hermione glanced at Harry worriedly before following behind.

Harry put on his coat and walked a few feet behind his two friends. He couldn't stop himself from turning at the door and checking for one last glance of Malfoy, but he couldn't find the blond anywhere. He opened the door and was hit with a blast of cool air as he walked out into the night.  



	8. The Crush Part 2

It had been a week since his encounter with Draco, and Harry was busy moving his furniture into his new flat.

He had gone to a different club every night for the past seven days, and enjoyed himself more and more each time, his self-confidence building as he found that he never lacked for dance partners or eager young men buying him drinks.

As much fun as he was having, he was still counting the days until he would see Ron again. He'd only talked to him on the phone once four days ago and he found that he was missing his best friend quite a lot.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry snapped out of his reverie and blinked in surprise at Fred and George, who were leaning against the side of the van with Harry's furniture in it, smiling up at him in amusement.

"What does it look like?" Harry asked as he lowered his new leather armchair to the ground.

"It looked like you were off in another world," George said smugly.

"It must have been sexy thoughts," Fred added, "you had quite the dreamy smile on your face."

Harry blushed and wondered what they'd think if they knew he'd been thinking about their little brother.

"He must have been thinking of all his admirers from the last week." George smirked.

"You mean his conquests." Fred chuckled.

"Quite the little playboy now aren't you, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Would you mind helping me with this?"

"Sorry, we don't do the physical labour thing," Fred stated.

"Fine," Harry huffed, leaning over to pick up the heavy chair on his own.

"Don't be stupid, Harry." George sighed. He reached into his coat pocket and whipped out his wand. "Wingardium Levi-"

"No, George!" Harry hissed, reaching over and forcing George's wand down. "We're in the middle of Muggle London; you can't go around doing magic out in the open!"

"At least enchant it to make it lighter," Fred suggested.

"No." Harry shook his head. "It would look too suspicious."

Harry turned and lifted the chair with a grunt, his legs straining, as he started to walk awkwardly to the entrance of his new building.

Fred and George looked at each other and shook their heads. George lifted his wand and pointed it at the chair.

"Pennatus," he whispered, then quickly put his wand away and tried to look innocent.

Harry stumbled and turned around to glare at the two of them as he suddenly found his load much lighter. The twins merely grinned like cheshire cats and followed him inside.

Once inside Harry's flat, the three flopped down onto the couch and looked around.

"Very nice, Harry," Fred said approvingly, turning his head to look through the glass doors of the balcony.

"The perfect place to bring all your new boy toys," George added with a wicked smile.

Harry snorted and headed into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Anyway, Harry," Fred said following him, "the reason we came here was to issue an invitation."

"To what?" Harry asked, holding an empty glass under the tap.

"To a special night at the club."

"What's special about it?" Harry asked, taking a sip of water.

"Only single males allowed."

"A singles night?" Harry said, wrinkling his nose. "I don't think so."

"Aw, come on," George urged. "You're single and alone, depressed, love starved..."

"I am not!" Harry retorted indignantly.

"No foreseeable relationship in the near future," George continued sadly.

"How do you know?" Harry retorted.

"Because we'd know about it," Fred answered simply. "You can't keep secrets from us."

"Well, it just so happens that there is someone I have in mind," Harry said loftily.

"Who?" Fred and George demanded immediately, eyes widening with curiosity as they leaned towards Harry over the marble countertop.

"That's none of your business," Harry replied.

"Yes it is," George said, looking offended.

"Who is this mystery man?" Fred asked eagerly. "Do we know him?"

"I think so." Harry chuckled.

"You're making him up," George accused.

"No, honestly I'm not." Harry smiled. "Look, I just don't want to say anything until I find out if he even wants to go out with me."

"Well, if he doesn't then he's a stupid git," Fred said seriously.

Harry laughed and drained the rest of his glass.

"You still have to come tonight, Harry."

"I don't know..." Harry sighed. "I'm kinda tired, it's been a long day."

"Then rest for awhile, it's only five o'clock," George said.

Harry placed his empty glass in the sink and chewed his bottom lip worriedly. The real reason he didn't want to go back to The Crush was because he was afraid he'd see Malfoy again.

"Come on, Harry," Fred whined.

"I'll think about it," he finally answered.

"Maybe your mystery man will be there."

"I doubt it." Harry smiled ruefully.

"Well, there'll be lots of other tasty dishes to tempt you." George smiled. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone better."

"That's not possible." Harry smiled as he walked the twins to the door.

"I have to know who he is," George pleaded desperately.

"Sorry." Harry shook his head.

"We'll pick you up at nine," Fred called as he pulled his brother into the hallway.

"Maybe," Harry warned.

Fred smiled at him knowingly as they walked away. Harry shut the door and ran a hand through his hair, he knew he would end up going, he never could say no to those two.

_**ooooooooo**_

Harry entered the club in trepidation, his heart hammering and his eyes darting around nervously.

"Looking for your mystery man?" Fred smirked at his side.

"No," Harry answered quickly.

Fred laughed and propelled him forward into the crowd. Harry allowed himself to be steered to the bar, his eyes searching for any signs of gleaming blond hair along the way. He let out a sigh of relief and instantly relaxed when he saw that Malfoy wasn't around.

"Want a drink, Harry?" George asked, turning around. The twins got free drinks for working there and always abused the privilege horribly.

"Sure, I'll have a beer." Harry smiled and looked around for a potential dance partner for the evening. He had never seen the place so packed.

"No way are all these guys single," Harry said to George as he passed him his beer.

"Why? Too good-looking to be single?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're gorgeous and single," Fred pointed out.

"No, I'm not." Harry frowned, looking at the toned bodies out on the dance floor.

"Sorry, my mistake." Fred smirked. "Yeah, you're ugly."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He still couldn't get over the fact that people found him attractive after being ignored for most of his life, except for the people that paid attention to him because of his fame. At least now he had a disguise and he knew people weren't after him just because of his celebrity status.

"Hey, Weasleys!"

Fred and George turned around and saw a short middle-aged man in a grey suit calling to them from farther down the bar.

"I'm not paying you to socialize, get to work," he called in annoyance.

"Sorry, Glen." George smiled, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

Glen rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"That guy is in serious need of a vacation," George said.

"Well, duty calls." Fred winked at Harry.

"See ya later!" Harry said as they disappeared.

Harry took a drink and surveyed the room absently. What he saw at the entrance doors made him spit out his beer in shock.

It was Ron.

Harry hastily put his bottle down and began to push his way through the crowd towards him. He was about to wave at the red-head to get his attention when someone stepped in front of him, blocking the way.

"Hello, James."

Oh God.

Harry dragged his eyes up to Malfoy's penetrating gaze.

"Um...hi," he answered distractedly, trying to see around him.

"Remember me?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm willing to give you another chance."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, looking up at him.

"You made a mistake last time by turning me down, but I'm willing to let you have another chance."

"I haven't changed my mind since last time," Harry said firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Harry trailed off as he caught sight of Ron walking over to a table with Oliver Wood. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and his green eyes clouded with hurt.

Malfoy turned to try and see what Harry was looking at.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked in concern.

Harry blinked. Did he just hear that caring voice come from Draco Malfoy?

"I don't feel very well," Harry said, his eyes glued to Ron and Oliver.

"Why don't you sit down?" Malfoy suggested, pulling out a chair for him.

"Yeah...okay."

Harry lowered himself into the chair and felt his heart break as Oliver and Ron laughed together.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked again, sitting down beside him.

"No." Harry shook his head as he turned away from the painful scene to stare down at the table top.

"Do you need something?"

"Why do you care?" Harry frowned, looking up. "You hate me."

"I never said I hated you," Malfoy replied in surprise.

"You do hate me, you just don't know it."

Malfoy tightened his hold on Harry's hand, stroking his thumb across the soft skin.

"I don't hate you, James," he insisted. "In fact, the only reason I came tonight was because I was hoping to see you again."

"Really? Why?"

"To be honest, no one's ever turned me down before." Malfoy smiled. "You intrigue me, James. I'm determined to win you over."

Harry smiled and couldn't believe the honesty in Malfoy's grey eyes, not to mention the friendliness in his tone.

This must be what he's like around his friends, Harry thought to himself. A whole other side to Malfoy that he didn't think existed.

If he only knew who he was talking to, then that kindness would disappear in an instant.

Harry shook his head and stood up. Malfoy held fast to his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"I think I need to go home," Harry muttered, staring at their clasped hands.

"Let me take you," Malfoy offered, rising from his chair.

"Oh no, don't bother." Harry smiled. "I'll just grab a cab."

"Don't be ridiculous," Malfoy scoffed. "It's no problem, my car's waiting just outside."

Harry glanced back at Ron and Oliver and felt jealousy clutch at his heart.

"Alright, thanks," he accepted, feeling bitter and resentful.

"Great." Malfoy smiled. "Follow me."

Harry held onto the Slytherin's hand as they headed for the door, half hoping that Ron would look up and see them, but apparently he was too engrossed in his conversation with Oliver to even notice.

The two stepped outside and Malfoy waved his hand at a sleek black limo parked down the street. Harry smiled and shook his head as the car glided to a stop and Malfoy opened the door for him. He climbed inside and settled himself into the grey leather seat. Malfoy sat across from him in front of the glass window separating them from the driver.

"What's your address?" he asked, pushing a button to lower the glass barrier.

"The Fairmont building on Sussex Boulevard, London."

A shadow passed over Malfoy's face. "Muggle London?"

"Yeah..." Harry said, watching him.

Malfoy considered him for a moment then turned to his driver. "Did you get that, Davis?"

"Yes, sir," the driver replied with a nod.

Malfoy closed the window and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Harry thoughtfully.

"Are you a Muggle?" he finally asked.

"No."

"Good." Malfoy sighed in relief.

"Would that matter?"

"Of course."

Harry frowned and wondered what the hell he thought he was doing sitting in Malfoy's limo with him. The blond hadn't really changed after all, he was still caught up in the same old issues and prejudices.

"Are you Muggle born?" Malfoy asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"You mean a Mud-blood?" Harry asked, his cheeks flushing in anger. "Let me out."

"What?" Malfoy asked, looking taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I don't associate with prejudiced bastards."

"So you are Muggle-born."

"Actually, I'm not. But I don't care about people's blood types or family history because I don't believe that pure-bloods are any more superior than Muggle borns, unlike some people."

"You don't know me," Malfoy said quietly.

"Yes I do, I know you very well," Harry said vehemently. "As a matter of fact, I..."

"What?"

Harry turned away to look out the window. "Never mind, it's not worth it."

They rode along silently as the car weaved its way through the dark London streets, each consumed in their own thoughts as they stared through the rain-splattered windows. Harry recognized his street and shifted in his seat, eager to get out of the car.

They pulled to a stop outside Harry's building and Harry grabbed the handle and pushed the door open before Malfoy had a chance to say anything. His feet touched the pavement and he turned to slam the door but Malfoy's hand was braced against it.

"James, wait."

Harry backed up and sighed. "What?"

Malfoy got out of the car and stood in the rain with him.

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm not..." He stopped and sighed. "I'm still learning. I know that doesn't make any sense-"

"Actually, it does," Harry said slowly.

Draco smiled tentatively and put his hands in his pockets. "So, can we start again?"

Harry regarded his former nemesis thoughtfully, rain droplets running down his pale skin and dropping off the end of his nose, his blond hair plastered to his head with a few wet strands hanging over his eyes. He looked so young and innocent standing there.

Was he really trying to change? Did Harry want to stick around to find out? Maybe he could help him...

"Yes."

Draco smiled in relief.

"There's something I have to tell you though..." Harry started hesitantly.

"It can wait." Draco smiled. "You're going to become even more ill standing out here in this weather."

"But-"

"It can wait, go on inside."

"Alright," Harry relented. "Goodnight."

"Wait!"

Harry turned around.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I... Sure, why not?" Harry smiled, blinking the rain from his lashes.

"How about dinner? I could pick you up at six."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Draco smiled and Harry was again taken aback by the pure sincerity of Draco's happiness.

Harry returned the smile and watched Draco climb back into the limo, his green eyes following it as it sped away into the wet night. He turned on his heel and ran to the shelter of his building.

He chuckled in disbelief as the lift carried him upwards - he had just made a date with Draco Malfoy.

Harry entered his apartment and threw his keys onto the counter. The red light on his answering machine was blinking rapidly and he pressed it as he walked past to grab an apple from the fridge.

"Hi Harry, its Ron."

Harry froze and listened, his heart flip-flopping as he heard the familiar voice.

"I got back into town early. I'm at the airport and I was kind of hoping that you could pick me up. I guess you're out, that's okay though, I'll try Hermione next. If it's alright I thought I would come over tomorrow afternoon to see your new place, I'm dying to see what it looks like. Hermione said it's really nice. Well, that's it I guess. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Harry."

Harry smiled and replayed the message over again.

I've got to win him back from Oliver, Harry thought with new determination.

With that he walked off to watch television, all thoughts of Draco Malfoy forgotten.


	9. Ron

Harry jumped at the sound of the buzzer and ran back inside from his balcony.

"Hello?"

"It's me...and Ron," Hermione's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Come on up," Harry said, pushing the button to unlock the door down in the lobby.

He stepped away from the intercom and nervously paced up and down the kitchen floor, waiting for the doorbell. He was anxious to see Ron, but worried about Ron's reaction to his new look. Would he like it? Would it make him look at him as more than just a friend?

The doorbell finally rang and Harry walked over, his pulse racing. He took a deep, calming breath and opened the door wide.

His eyes glanced over Hermione and rested on Ron's face; the familiar light brown eyes, the cute freckles sprinkled across his nose, and the full, pink lips. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans - and Harry thought he'd never looked better.

Harry grinned as Ron's jaw dropped in shock upon seeing him. Harry had chosen his outfit and styled his hair with great care that day, and it had paid off. He was wearing a pair of tan coloured cargo pants and a loose fitting white dress shirt with the top buttons undone to show just a glimpse of his tanned collarbone.

"Hi, Ron," Harry greeted, relaxing quickly. He didn't need to be nervous, this was Ron, his best friend for nine years.

"Harry..." Ron trailed off. "Er, you look different."

Ron continued to stare and Harry desperately wanted to ask if he liked his new look, but thought that it might sound strange.

"Are we going to stand in the hallway all day?" Hermione asked, hands on hips, but with a laugh pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, sorry." Harry quickly stood back and motioned for the two to come inside.

Ron entered slowly; a strange, unreadable expression on his face.

"Would you like a tour?" Harry asked with a smile, closing the door behind him.

"That's why I'm here." Ron shrugged.

Harry frowned slightly at Ron's comment as he led the way into the kitchen.

"Well, here's the kitchen," he said. "Do you want anything? Something to eat? A drink?"

"No thanks," Hermione declined politely.

"Ron?" Harry asked when the red-head didn't answer.

"Oh, no thanks," he answered distractedly, without looking over.

Harry glanced at Hermione and she shook her head and shrugged.

"Let's go out onto the balcony," she suggested.

"Right," Harry said uncertainly.

He led the way through the living room and out onto the spacious balcony over-looking the city. It was a perfect day; the sun was shining and there was a small breeze blowing through, lifting their hair and providing relief from the heat of the sun.

Ron walked over to the railing and leaned over, looking down at the street below.

Harry glanced at Hermione again before joining him. He leant his back against the railing, elbows resting on the silver rail behind him, and turned his head to face Ron.

"So, how was your trip?" he asked casually.

"Fine."

"Why did you come back early?"

"We finished early."

"Do anything exciting?"

"Not really."

Harry sighed and tilted his head back to look up at the sky. Ron didn't seem angry, just pre-occupied. Harry wondered with a sudden stab if maybe Ron was pre-occupied with thoughts of Oliver.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport last night," Harry apologized.

"No problem," Ron answered, finally turning to look at him. "I got a ride from Oliver Wood."

"Really? That's good, I'm glad you weren't stranded," Harry said with a forced smile.

"Yeah," Ron reiterated, still looking at him.

"So, he just took you straight home then?" Harry couldn't help asking.

"Actually no, he had to go to The Crush first to meet his boyfriend and then the two of them dropped me off at my place."

"Boyfriend?" Harry repeated with barely concealed glee. "I didn't know he was seeing anyone."

"Me neither." Ron shrugged, flashing Harry the sexy, lopsided smile that always made his knees weak.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I've got to get to work now."

Harry turned in surprise, having completely forgotten that she was there.

"Already?" he asked in dismay.

"I'm afraid so, but Ron can stay if he wants," she added. "You're not working today are you?"

"No, I've got two weeks vacation starting today." Ron smiled.

"Do you want a ride home now, or are you going to stay for awhile?"

"I'll stay, if Harry doesn't mind?" Ron replied, glancing over at Harry.

"Not at all." He grinned.

"Okay, well I'll see you two later." Hermione waved. "I can see myself out."

Harry and Ron called their goodbyes and waved her off, then turned to look at eachother.

Harry felt awkward and looked away. All of a sudden, the thought of asking Ron out on a date seemed too daunting and frightening a task to comprehend.

"I hear you've been going out a lot lately," Ron said, breaking the silence. "To clubs and stuff."

Harry looked over and tried to read Ron's expression, but he simply looked interested.

"Yeah, Hermione's idea," Harry answered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm completely exhausted."

Ron laughed and seemed to relax into his old self, much to Harry's relief.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?" Harry asked, starting to walk back inside.

"Sure, whatever you're having is fine."

Harry smiled to himself as he got out a large, frosty pitcher of lemonade, two glasses, and a bowl of Bertie Botts that he had bought on his last trip to Diagon Alley. He set it all on a tray and carried it into the living room, placing it on the glass coffee table.

Ron came in and gratefully accepted the cool drink. Harry poured himself a glass as Ron sat down in one of his new leather armchairs.

"Glad to be home?" Harry asked, lounging back with his drink.

"Very." Ron smiled. "Vancouver was nice, but there's no place like home."

"Now click your heels and say that three more times."

"What?" Ron asked, looking at Harry as though he'd lost his mind.

"Nothing." Harry laughed. "It's a Muggle thing."

Ron raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink. "Hey! Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans!" he exclaimed upon seeing the bowl. "They don't have those in Canada."

Harry smiled as Ron leaned forward to grab a handful of the brightly coloured candy. Ron really was still a kid at heart.

"Did you go to any clubs there?"

"A few." Ron grimaced as he bit into a brown and black coloured bean.

"Meet anybody interesting?" Harry asked casually.

"Erm...no, not really. But there are loads of cute, single guys there."

Harry choked.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Harry gasped out, thinking his friend sure had picked a strangely off-hand way of telling him that he was gay.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked again.

"Yes." Harry smiled, trying to hide his excitement.

Ron smiled and popped some more beans into his mouth. "So, did you meet anyone interesting here?" he asked nonchalantly.

Oh God. Malfoy.

"Shit!" Harry swore loudly, standing up and glancing at his watch.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, setting his glass down.

"I...er, have to meet someone soon."

"A date?" Ron asked, standing up.

"Kind of." Harry thought fast. "But I'm really just helping him with some personal problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Just some past issues that he has to overcome, that's all."

"Alright, well..."

"I'm really sorry about this," Harry apologized. "I completely forgot about it."

"That's okay, I'll just be going then."

Harry watched helplessly as Ron headed for the door. He tried to gauge Ron's feelings as he followed behind. Was he upset? Jealous? Maybe he couldn't care less about Harry's date, but he needed to find out.

"Ron, wait!"

Ron turned in the doorway and looked back questioningly.

Harry stood in front of him and felt a rush of nerves and adrenaline as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"How about dinner? At La Belle Lune?"

"La Belle..." Ron trailed off as he searched Harry's face intently. "Don't laugh, Harry, but...are you asking me out? On a date?"

"Maybe." Harry smiled nervously.

Ron looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time, his honey-coloured eyes delving deep into the depths of Harry's emerald eyes.

"I'd like that," Ron finally said softly.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes briefly in relief. "I was so scared that you'd say no and laugh in my face," he said, feeling incredibly elated.

"Did you honestly think I'd do that?" Ron smiled.

"No, I guess not." Harry grinned.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, then?"

"Okay, I'll be home all day."

"See ya, Harry."

"Bye."

Ron smiled at him for a moment then turned and walked away. Harry closed the door and threw his fist into the air, whooping with joy.

As he got ready to see Draco that night, he decided that he would just be friends with his old enemy. Any kind of relationship between the two of them would be impossible, plus he had Ron now.

Draco didn't even know who he really was, he'd probably bolt as soon as Harry told him.

Harry frowned thoughtfully as he dried his hair. Maybe he should get that over with and tell him tonight...  



	10. A Moon Dance For Two

Harry hummed to himself as he ran a brush through his hair and applied some styling creme to the ends, placing each strand just so. He wondered what he was going to wear tomorrow on his date with Ron, something nice since they were going to a fancy restaurant. He still couldn't believe that Ron had actually agreed to go out with him, he'd wanted it for so long - and now he felt on top of the world.

He grabbed his leather coat off his bed and practically skipped down the hallway, his heart felt like bursting with joy and he had a crazy urge to break into song.

He glanced out the window at the street below and saw that it had rained while he had been busy getting ready, and the wet pavement was shining like silver under the moonlight. The sky was now clear and the stars were out, surrounding the full moon with tiny dots of light. It was the end of summer and the days were getting shorter again.

Harry smiled and threw his coat onto an armchair, then flipped the switch on his stereo. Drums and horns filled the room with sound as one of Harry's favourite songs burst forth over the speakers. Harry danced over to the window to look out again and began tapping his foot in rhythm with the beat, which led to whistling, then full-out singing.

"And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush," he sang. "And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush. Can I just have one more moon dance with you, my love?"

Harry pulled back the edge of the curtain and spied a familiar black limo turn the corner. He shook his head with a smile and switched off the music with his remote. He continued humming as he left his flat and rode the lift down to the lobby.

Through the glass doors of the building entrance he saw Malfoy's driver open the door of the car and step back.

Harry's doorman greeted him with a smile and opened the door to let him pass through. Harry thanked him as Malfoy himself stepped out of the car and straightened up, smiling in greeting as Harry approached.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in Malfoy's appearance. The man sure did know how to dress. He was wearing black trousers, a dress shirt in an absolutely gorgeous shade of blue, and his hair was soft and loose instead of glued to his head. Harry smiled as he approached and whistled his appreciation.

Draco's smile widened and his eyes shone, his shirt turning them a bright blue instead of the usual grey.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Always." Harry smiled.

"You can pick the restaurant," Draco offered.

Harry thought hard, and then smiled as he came up with the perfect place. "Okay, but you'll have to trust me on this one."

"Alright…" Draco answered slowly.

"Here's the deal," Harry said. "We apparate there, then walk - no car. It's a Muggle place, so no rude comments, and I pay for dinner."

"Walk?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah, learn to live a little." Harry grinned. "Trust me."

Draco couldn't help chuckling as he kicked the car door shut behind him. "Okay, I trust you. Davis?"

"Yes, sir?" Draco's chauffer replied respectfully.

"We won't be needing your services tonight, I'll call you from here later."

"Very good, sir."

"Okay, let's go, James," Draco said, turning to Harry.

Harry nodded and led the way around the side of his building, into the shadows. He smiled and held out his hand for Draco. Draco slipped his warm hand into Harry's and the two disappeared from the garden with a pop.

Draco looked around when they appeared on what looked like a sandy beach. He smiled and tilted his head back to look up at the moon. Harry did the same and noticed how large the moon looked tonight, he felt as if he could reach out and touch it if they walked far enough.

He began humming Moon Dance to himself as they walked along the wet sand together.

"What are you humming?" Draco asked curiously, turning his head to look at Harry.

"It's one of my favourite songs, I was just listening to it before you came. It's called Moon Dance."

"How appropriate," Draco said. "Is it a Muggle song?"

"Yeah, it's pretty old but I like it."

"Sing it."

"No way." Harry laughed. "I wouldn't do it justice, I'll just have to play it for you some time."

"Deal."

Harry glanced sideways at him and smiled. It was such a nice night and Harry felt carefree and happy. He couldn't believe how pleasant Malfoy was being, it felt like they had been friends for years.

The two kept walking for about twenty minutes until Harry spotted something in the distance.

"We're almost there," he announced.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking around.

"California." Harry smiled.

"California?" Draco repeated in disbelief. "Why are we in California?"

"San Francisco to be exact. And because there is the best restaurant here," Harry explained, pointing out a cute building located just on the edge of the sand. It was painted yellow and had an outside patio with lots of tables. Coloured lights were strung up around the edge of the patio and music was playing loudly from inside. Lots of people were going in and the sound of laughter carried out on the breeze towards Harry and Draco as they approached.

"What's it called?" Draco asked, looking around with a smile.

"Daddy-O's."

"What an odd name," Draco said with a raised brow.

"It's because they play mostly swing music and anything from the earlier eras," Harry explained. "It has the best atmosphere, really fun and friendly."

Draco opened the door for him and Harry smiled as he walked inside.

The place was busy, but not over-crowded. There were lots of couples dancing on the small wooden dance floor and lots of waiters walking around carrying trays of food and drinks to the tables. The tables and chairs were yellow and had chrome on them, keeping in the spirit of the place. The lights were bright and a live band was in the corner providing the lively music.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, pretty sure that this was not Draco's usual type of place.

"Looks...tacky." Draco smiled. "But fun."

"Well, it is that." Harry laughed.

A pretty blond hostess approached them and asked if they wanted to sit outside or in.

"I think outside," Harry said, glancing to Draco.

Draco nodded and they followed her out to the patio. She sat them at the far side, closest to the ocean, and left them with some menus.

"I already know what I want." Harry smiled, leaving his menu untouched.

"What?"

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a root beer float."

Draco made a face and opened his menu. "All this stuff has about a thousand calories in it."

Harry laughed. "You sound like a girl."

Draco glared at him then lifted his menu over his face.

Harry chuckled and looked out at the ocean, the waves were rolling in and gently lapping at the shore.

"What'll it be?"

Harry looked back and smiled at the red-haired girl who was holding a pad of paper in her hand and smiling at him sweetly.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a root beer float," Harry proclaimed.

"Alrighty." She nodded, scribbling on her pad. "And for you?"

Draco chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Is the house salad dressing fat free?"

Harry laughed and clapped a hand over his eyes.

"What?" Draco looked up.

The waitress glanced between them with a smile. She couldn't help thinking how cute these two were together, they acted like an old married couple.

"Just have what I'm having, Malfoy," Harry said, uncovering his eyes.

"Fine, but if I get fat I'm blaming it on you."

"I'll be right back with your food," the waitress said, holding back a laugh as she collected the menus.

"Why'd you call me by my last name?" Draco asked once she had gone.

Harry swallowed and shrugged nervously. "I don't know."

He didn't know why he didn't tell him the truth now, Draco had just given him the perfect opening. But the words stuck in his throat and he had to look away.

Draco looked confused as he watched Harry turn away from him. "Please, call me Draco."

Harry turned back to him and shook his head with amusement at some inside joke that he didn't see. "I'll try."

Draco furrowed his brow and was about to ask what he was talking about when their floats arrived.

Harry exhaled in relief and grabbed his spoon, dipping into the vanilla ice cream and licking it off.

"What is this?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose as he inspected the tall glass, ice cream dribbling down the frosty sides.

"It's an ice cream float." Harry smiled happily as he slurped up the melting ice cream. "Try it."

Draco stuck in his spoon and scooped up some ice cream with a bit of the fizzy pop, then tasted it.

Harry laughed at the expression on Draco's face. He looked much too analytical for someone who was eating an ice cream float.

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It's...different."

"Try it with a straw," Harry suggested.

Draco stuck in his straw and sucked up a big gulp of his drink. "Mmm...not bad."

"See, I told you." Harry smiled in triumph.

Their food arrived then and the two ate silently, alternately watching the dancers inside and the ocean to the left of them. Harry watched in satisfaction as Draco practically inhaled the French fries and then licked the grease from his fingers with relish.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked as Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin and pushed his empty plate aside.

"You just want to work off the extra calories."

Draco smirked and stood up, extending a hand to Harry.

He hesitated slightly then placed his hand in Draco's.

Harry left enough money on the table to pay their bill and a generous tip, then they made their way inside and joined the enthusiastic dancers on the wooden floor. Draco eyed them warily as they spun around him.

"I don't know how to dance like that," he said.

"Its swing dancing. Don't worry about it, I'll lead."

Harry put his right hand in Draco's and his left arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Draco looked down at Harry's feet and tried to copy his movements.

"Relax," Harry said with a grin. "Just go with it."

Draco looked up and returned the smile. It didn't take him long to catch on to the rhythm and style, in fact he turned out to be quite the natural at it. Harry was glad, it was much more fun to dance when you knew what you were doing and didn't feel like you were making a fool of yourself. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself and Harry couldn't stop smiling at how surreal it all was.

The music stopped and the singer announced with a smile that they were going to have a dance contest, and to clear the floor except for any couples who wanted to compete.

Harry looked at Draco with an excited smile, his green eyes shining.

"No way," Draco flatly refused.

"Please?" Harry begged. "Please, Draco?"

Wow, did that sound weird, Harry thought absently.

Draco sighed, knowing Harry desperately wanted to. "Fine."

"Yes!" Harry grinned wickedly and dragged him out onto the floor again.

One of the waiters came around and handed out numbers to the eleven couples who had decided to compete. Harry and Draco pinned on their number eights and got ready.

"Alright, here we go, cats!"

The band struck up the song enthusiastically and they began to dance. The people on the outskirts of the dance floor were noisily calling out and cheering on their friends. Harry grinned at Draco as they danced, it was strange to see his ex-nemesis like this.

Draco couldn't help smiling back, he was having fun and he decided that he needed to win this contest or die trying.

Pretty soon only four couples were left on the floor, including Harry and Draco.

"I'm getting tired," Harry panted with a smile, perspiration glistening on his brow.

"Me too," Draco agreed, "but don't you dare stop. We're going to win this thing."

Harry laughed breathlessly and felt his second wind beginning to kick in.

Soon only Harry and Draco and one other couple were left.

The band brought the song to a close and the singer announced the final winners.

Harry and Draco had come in second.

"That's not fair," Draco complained quietly to Harry. "We can't do lifts and stuff like that."

"Not after what you ate tonight." Harry smirked.

Draco laughed and clapped along with everyone else as the winners collected their trophy.

"I'll be right back," Harry said. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

Harry washed his hands and wiped his sweaty brow with a paper towel.

"Shit," he swore quietly as he saw that his prosthetic piece was starting to come unglued from his forehead. He quickly patted it down and waved his hand over it to try and dry it. He brushed a few strands of hair over it and left the bathroom, praying that it would hold until he got home.

He found Draco sitting in a chair on the edge of the dance floor, drinking a glass of water and holding an envelope.

"Look what we won." Draco smiled, holding up the envelope.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"For coming in second, we have won a free meal here for two."

Harry laughed as Draco pocketed the envelope and patted it.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, making sure his fringe was still covering his forehead.

"Wait. One more dance, okay?" Draco said with a smile.

"Why?"

"You'll see," he said secretively. "Do you want a sip of my water?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry gratefully drank down the cool liquid.

The song that had been playing ended. Draco jumped to his feet and hauled Harry onto the dance floor.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously as Draco dragged him.

Draco simply smiled and pulled Harry close. Harry gasped as the band started to play Moon Dance.

Harry gaped in disbelief.

"You said it was your favourite song, so I wanted to hear it." Draco smiled, pleased with himself.

"Thank you." Harry swallowed.

They danced silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

Harry couldn't help noticing that the lyrics suited their evening perfectly.

Draco couldn't help noticing that the song suited James perfectly.

The song ended and Harry reluctantly pulled away and clapped along with everyone else as the band took a bow then left for a break.

"Let's go," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand as they walked outside.

They strolled along the beach and enjoyed the feel of the crisp night air. Harry sighed and kept his hand in Draco's as they made their way back to the apparation point. One half of his brain wondered what the hell he was doing enjoying himself with Draco like this when he had just finally managed to get a date with Ron. He felt guilty and confused.

The other half of his brain told its counterpart to shut the fuck up.

"Did you have a good time?" Harry asked once they had apparated back to London.

"Yes." Draco smiled and swung their clasped hands back and forth between them as they walked.

All too soon they reached Harry's building.

"Can I use your phone?" Draco asked as he walked Harry to the door.

"Phone?" Harry raised a brow.

"Yeah, my driver is Muggle born and insists on using this blasted car phone in the limo."

"Sure, come on up."

As they approached the front door, Harry's doorman appeared and opened the door for them with a smile.

"Good evening, Mr Potter," he greeted dutifully.

Harry paled and felt his stomach clench.

"What?" Draco whispered, turning to Harry.

"Excuse us," Harry said to his worried doorman. He turned and grabbed Draco's arm, then walked them around the corner of his building to the sidewalk.

"Look, Draco I-"

"Let go of me!" Draco suddenly seemed to wake from his stupor and wrenched his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"Draco-"

"Is it true?" he demanded. "Are you...?"

Harry nodded miserably.

"But, you look... I mean, your scar!"

Harry reached up and pushed back his fringe, then peeled off the prosthetic, revealing the lightning bolt scar beneath.

"Oh god..." Draco turned away feeling sick.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"You lied to me!" Draco shouted, suddenly angry. "What were you planning to do? Make a fool out of me? Make me act like a complete prat in front of you while you pretended to like me?"

"No, that's not true. I swear," Harry said urgently.

"I hate you, Potter."

Draco turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, Draco!" Harry called desperately. He ran and stood in front of the angry blond.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Potter," he warned.

"Please, listen to me," Harry begged, even as part of him wondered why he was even bothering. Why couldn't he just let Draco walk away? He didn't have any real feelings for him. He had Ron.

"What?" Draco snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't trying to trick you, Draco. I...I just wanted to be friends."

"Friends?" Draco sneered. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"I don't know. Would you have talked to me if you had known?"

"No, but that's my choice to make not yours, Potter."

"And now?" Harry asked.

"I...I don't ever want to see you again," Draco said in a tone that belied the hurt he was feeling.

Draco pushed past him and walked off into the night, his hands deep in his pockets. Harry stood on the sidewalk for a long time, staring at the space where Draco had disappeared. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He felt so horribly confused.

Harry collapsed onto his sofa the moment he reached the safety of his flat and hugged his knees to him, feeling miserable, and then feeling even more miserable for feeling miserable about something he didn't think he should be feeling miserable for.

"Why is my life always such a mess?" he asked aloud to the silent room.

Exhausted, he fell into a fitful sleep, wondering if seeing Ron tomorrow would help him decide what to do. He kept telling himself that he liked Ron. Ron, not Draco Malfoy.

Not Malfoy...not Malfoy...not Malfoy...  



	11. Beyond Friendship

The events of the night before came rushing back to Harry as soon as he cracked his eyes open the next day. He quickly slapped a hand over his face and groaned as Malfoy's hurt expression appeared before him once more, the way his grey eyes turned so cold and angry before he had walked off.

Harry rolled over and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and glancing at his bedside clock. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. Harry swore under his breath and flopped back down onto his back. He still felt incredibly tired, as if he hadn't slept at all. All he remembered was waking up after an hour's sleep on his couch and then dragging himself off to his bed where he tossed and turned for the better part of the night.

He reluctantly dragged himself up and off to the kitchen for some coffee. He glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he waited for the coffee to be ready and frowned at the circles under his eyes and the off-colour pallor of his skin.

"Ugh, I look like shit," he mumbled, exiting the bathroom in disgust.

He threw open his balcony doors and took a great big breath of fresh air, filling his lungs and trying to clear away the sluggish morning state of his exhausted body and mind. He left the doors open as he poured himself a mug of coffee, then grabbed the newspaper and headed back out to sit in his chaise lounge. The sky was overcast and grey, the air muggy, the clouds seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment to start a torrential downpour.

The perfect moment came just as Harry settled down with his coffee and paper. Harry swore for the second time that morning and ran back inside, slamming the doors shut and throwing the damp newspaper onto his coffee table. He poured his untouched coffee down the drain and left his mug in the sink, then hurried off to his bedroom to get dressed.

He threw on a black jumper and trousers, the colour befitting his mood perfectly, then went through the rest of his morning routine with a bored efficiency. He felt a little better after having brushed his teeth and hair.

The phone rang as he walked back into the kitchen for some food.

"Hello?"

"Harry? Are you alright?"

It was Oliver Wood.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" Harry asked in confusion, holding the cordless phone in one hand as he rummaged through he contents of his fridge.

"Well…you missed practice this morning."

Double shit.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned, slamming the fridge door. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"Are you sure you're alright? You sound tired."

"It's nothing, just kind of having a bad day."

"I'll see you Thursday for the game, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there."

"Alright, take care, Harry."

Harry apologized again and pushed the end button before setting the phone back on the counter. He shook his head and realized he wasn't hungry after all, so he grabbed his coat and decided to take a walk.

As he entered the lobby he saw that it was still pouring out.

"Perfect," he muttered under his breath. He headed towards the exit and nodded curtly to the doorman. He couldn't help feeling resentment towards the guy, he had after all just ruined...what?

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground as the rain pounded his body. His hair quickly became plastered to his head and he could feel the cold water dripping down his collar and soaking his shirt.

He realized that the reason he was so angry and uptight today was because he didn't know why he felt so upset about last night. Sure, they had had a good time. Sure, Malfoy had been friendly and nice for the first time to Harry's knowledge. But why was he so distracted? Why couldn't he just let it go? Was it guilt? Did he feel bad for tricking Malfoy like that? Heaven knows the man deserved it after the pain he had caused Harry for most of his childhood, but...he couldn't shake the feeling that he had just thrown away something important.

He sighed as he shuffled along the sidewalk, stepping into puddles and splashing his ankles without a care. He stopped after awhile and pushed his wet hair off of his forehead as he looked down at his watch. It was four-thirty. He had an hour before Ron was to meet him at his flat and he had yet to make the reservations at the restaurant.

He turned and headed home, his mind still uneasy and his emotions confusing the hell out of him.

**_ooooooo_**

Harry ran down the hall to the buzzer and let Ron inside the building. He checked his appearance one last time in the hall mirror and saw that his skin had returned to its normal colour but his eyes still looked tired. He tugged a brown suede coat on over his white dress shirt and black trousers then stood back and brushed imaginary lint from his sleeves.

The doorbell rang and he hurried to open it.

He greeted Ron with a smile and his eyes raked over his appearance with an approving gaze. Ron was wearing tan coloured trousers with a blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a tan and pale blue striped tie. He looked fantastic, as if he'd just stepped off the cover of some magazine.

Ron smiled shyly and let his eyes rove over Harry's appearance as the brunette turned to lock his door.

"Ready?" Harry asked brightly.

"Yep."

Thankfully it had stopped raining by the time the two of them emerged onto the street and hailed a cab. A comfortable silence settled between them as they rode to the restaurant, each lost in their own thoughts of the sudden change in their relationship.

"Harry?" Ron suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I came over to your flat the other day."

Ron took a deep breath and Harry patiently waited for him to explain.

"I was just a little startled by your appearance and it threw me off. It kind of felt wrong for me to...to think of you in that way. I had always thought of you as a brother, a best friend, then all of sudden there you were and I couldn't help feeling something more towards you. I felt myself being attracted to you and it scared me. I didn't think I wanted this between us, but now it just feels...right. I was a little shocked to say the least when you asked me out. I had no idea you felt that way about me."

Ron looked out the window as he spoke, his cheeks reddening slightly, but pushing on with his explanation nevertheless. Harry watched him with an affectionate smile.

"I was so scared that you would laugh in my face when I asked you out," Harry admitted.

"I'm just glad that you did." Ron smiled, turning towards him.

"It's funny, this is our first date but we already know so much about each other. There won't be any awkwardness or meaningless small talk."

"That's true, I already know all your dark secrets." Ron grinned.

Not all of them, Harry suddenly thought to himself, his smile fading.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing the sudden change in mood.

"Nothing." Harry forced a smile.

"You know, you look tired. Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked in concern, leaning forwards to peer into Harry's eyes intently.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night," Harry said, looking away.

Ron wondered if it was something else, but let the subject drop.

They finally pulled up in front of La Belle Lune and got out of the cab. Harry paid the driver and the two walked up to the front door. The entrance to the restaurant was a revolving gold door and the large windows showed many richly dressed people inside seated at the small, cozy tables. The lighting was dim, with candles providing a soft glow from each table.

Harry suddenly felt a heavy weight settle in his heart as he neared the revolving door. He grabbed Ron's arm at the last minute and tugged him away from the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Ron exclaimed as he stumbled in Harry's grasp.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said, "but this feels wrong."

"What?" Ron cried in disbelief.

"No, I don't mean us," Harry hurriedly explained. "I just mean us in a place like this."

"Oh." Ron smiled in relief. "Actually, I'm a little relieved. I don't really care for these fancy places anyway, I only agreed because I thought that you did now, as part of the new you."

"There is no 'new me.' I'm still the same guy on the inside."

"I'm glad." Ron smiled. "So what do you want to do now?"

"How about going for a burger then seeing a movie?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me, only we're a little over dressed."

"Who cares?" Harry laughed with a shrug.

Ron grinned and followed Harry down the sidewalk towards the little fast food place around the corner. They laughed as they slid into one of the booths, noticing the strange looks they were receiving. Harry offered to get their food while Ron stayed seated.

"Here we are," Harry announced as he set the plastic tray in front of Ron. "The finest burger - all the way from France, the best chips the world has to offer, and the most exquisite Pepsi you'll have ever tasted."

"Excellent." Ron laughed.

They sat and talked companionably throughout the entire meal; subjects ranging from Quidditch, to work, and to their school days. After they had finished eating, they wiped the grease off of their fingers on the paper napkins and walked back out onto the street, their stomachs full and their arteries decidedly clogged.

"What movie do you want to see?" Harry asked as they stood in front of the Muggle movie theatre. Then a new thought struck him. "Have you ever been to the movies?"

"I went a couple of times with my dad, but that was when I was little and he spent most of the time turning around and watching the projector behind us rather than the actual picture."

Harry laughed and could easily picture Ron's dad in the Muggle theatre, exclaiming over the popcorn machine and the cash registers.

"Okay, here's our choices," Harry read. "Mambo Italiano, Once Upon A Time in Mexico, Pirates of the Caribbean, Thunderpants, Underworld, Finding Nemo, and Seabiscuit "

"I have no idea what any of those are about," Ron said.

"Well, do you want to see an action or a comedy?"

"Hmm...action."

"Alright, then we have to decide between Once Upon A Time in Mexico, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Underworld."

"What the hell is Thunderpants?" Ron asked, looking up at the marquee.

"It's a kid's movie, about an astronaut who farts."

"What?" Ron snorted.

"Yeah, it's for kids. Actually, one of the kids in it kind of reminds me of you in your younger days."

"Really? Oh, I have to see that." Ron laughed.

"See it on your own time," Harry said, shaking his head. "I am _not_ going to see a kid's movie."

"So, what do _you_ want to see?"

"Hmm...I wouldn't mind seeing Underworld."

"Okay."

Harry and Ron made their way inside and bought tickets. Ron looked through the array of Muggle candy at the counter and happily bought four different items. Harry just rolled his eyes and laughed. They found some seats in the back and sat down as the theatre quickly filled up around them.

"Want some?" Ron asked as he opened up a box of Junior Mints.

"No thanks," Harry declined as the lights dimmed.

A hush fell over the theatre as the trailers began. Ron sat mesmerized by the action-packed movie promos, first one for Resident Evil 2, then the special re-release of Alien, Haunted Mansion, and finally the Matrix Revolutions. Then the movie started.

Harry continually glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ron's enraptured expression; his brown eyes wide and mouth slightly open. The movie was poorly written but had enough action-packed sequences to keep you interested, plus loud music and good special effects.

Ron caught him peeking as Harry gave him another glance. He smiled and placed his hand upturned on the arm rest between them. Harry smiled back and placed his hand in Ron's. They intertwined their fingers and looked back to the film with smiles on both of their faces.

"Well, what did you think?" Harry asked as the credits rolled.

"Pretty cool," Ron answered, tossing his empty candy boxes to the sticky floor.

They both stretched their legs and stood up, their hands still clasped between them as they made their way to the lobby and outside. They filed out onto the street with the other people and saw that it had begun to drizzle out.

"Should we call a cab?" Ron asked.

"Why don't we walk to my place? It's not too far," Harry suggested.

"Okay," Ron agreed easily.

As they walked along in silence, Harry couldn't help thinking of last night when he and Dra- Malfoy had walked together, also holding hands. Harry shook the memory from his head and concentrated on Ron. He was with Ron now.

"When's your next game?" Ron asked.

"Thursday," Harry answered. "Oliver is going to be pissed at me though, I missed practice this morning."

"You did? What happened?"

"I over-slept," Harry admitted ruefully.

Ron chuckled. "Didn't Oliver call you wondering why you weren't there?"

"He did, but I think he thought I was sick or something so he let it go. He'll yell at me on Thursday for sure."

Ron squeezed his hand and laughed sympathetically.

Harry felt his heart warm as he walked along. He really did feel happy when Ron was with him. No confusing thoughts or mixed emotions messing with his head. Just a good warm feeling, like your childhood home on Christmas morning or the smell of your mom's cookies baking in the oven. Of course, Harry had never experienced those, so to him it was Christmas morning at Hogwarts and Hagrid's cookies baking.

Harry realised that Ron was with him in all those times, too. He was a part of Harry's fond memories and always would be.

They both subconsciously slowed down as they reached Harry's building, neither wanting the night to end. Ron led Harry to where he had parked his car and took out his keys, finally releasing Harry's hand.

"Well..." he said. "I had a great time."

"Me too." Harry smiled softly.

Before he could lose his nerve he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ron's. Ron closed his eyes and took a step closer to Harry as they kissed. It was a chaste kiss, just a quick meeting of the lips, but it was warm and familiar.

Harry smiled as they pulled apart. "I'll call you tomorrow?" he finally managed to say.

"Sure, and I'll see you at your game on Thursday."

"Right."

Ron stepped forward and kissed him once more on the lips, very softly, before he unlocked his car door.

"Bye," Harry said as Ron got in.

"See ya later, Harry."

Harry waved as Ron drove off up the street and disappeared around the corner. He turned and walked on a cloud of happiness into his building.

He couldn't help comparing Ron to Malfoy as he got ready for bed that night. They were so very different. Where Ron was funny and sweet, Malfoy was passionate and mysterious. Ron was comforting, and Malfoy had a hint of danger.

"I have got to stop thinking about him!" Harry admonished himself as he climbed beneath the covers.

He laid on his back and put his hands under his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He smiled as he thought of Ron's kiss. He had wanted it for so long and now they were together. A friendship that blossomed into love - how perfect.

Harry hugged himself with joy and closed his eyes, the memory of Ron's smile after they had kissed still fresh in his mind as he drifted off.


	12. Britain's Next Top Model

Déchiré

Chapter 12

A/N Just in case anyone thinks that I'm favouring any one pair over the other, I'm not. The vote is still coming and you can choose whomever you wish. There's just one event that I've wanted to include in this story since the beginning and I'm just dying to write it, after that I'll do the whole vote thing. Enjoy the rest!

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow as he jogged up the street to his flat. It was early Thursday morning and he was just coming home from a morning run to get his body warmed up for the game later that day. He called a breathless hello to his doorman and leaned against the side of the elevator as he was whisked upstairs.

He entered his flat and tossed his damp towel onto the coat rack as he made his way into the kitchen for some water. He pushed the flashing button on his answering machine and tilted his head back as he gulped down the cold water.

"Harry? It's Hermione. I was just wondering if it would be alright if Colin and I came over this afternoon. We'll be in your neighbourhood around one or so. Hope to see you later, bye."

Harry smiled and wiped the water from his lips with the back of his hand. He couldn't help thinking what a cute couple Hermione and Colin made. The answering machine beeped and another message played out.

"Potter?"

Harry felt his heart drop when he heard the quiet whisper. He leaned over the speaker and listened closely. All he could make out was someone breathing and some noise in the background, like street sounds and people talking. It must be a pay phone.

The machine clicked off, the message finished.

Harry put down his glass and rubbed his hand through his hair. He could've sworn that it was Malfoy's voice that he had heard. He played the message again with the volume turned all the way up but he still couldn't be sure it was him. The voice sounded too defeated and humble to be Malfoy, and yet...no one else called him Potter.

Harry shook his head and pushed the erase button on his machine. He wasn't in the mood for games.

He carried his glass back to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. He still had a few hours before Hermione and Colin would be showing up.

He grabbed his sweat-soaked towel and decided to do some weight training before taking a shower and getting dressed.

He had transformed one of his extra bedrooms into a make-shift gym, complete with a treadmill, bike, and weights. As he worked through his routine of lifting weights, sit-ups, push-ups, and bike riding, Malfoy was soon pushed out of his mind.

Harry switched off his television and ran to answer the knocking at his door.

"Hi" Harry greeted Hermione and Colin with a smile.

"Hi, Harry" Hermione hugged him briefly before removing her coat and entering the flat.

"Glad to see you're still keeping up your new look, Harry" Colin smiled approvingly as he saw that Harry had carefully styled his hair and was wearing dark jeans with a black sweater.

"Sure, now that he has a boyfriend he needs to always look his best" Hermione winked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked in surprise as he led them into the living room.

"Who do you think Ron called the minute he got home from your date to talk about the whole thing?"

"What?" Harry asked, half of him horrified to think that Hermione knew that they had kissed and the other half of him dying to know what Ron had said about him. Curiosity won out. "What did he say?"

Hermione sat herself down onto the couch beside Colin and folded her hands primly in her lap. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"What?" Harry cried in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Because I told him I wouldn't."

"Was it bad?" Harry asked, starting to feel nervous.

"No, don't worry" Hermione smiled. "It was all good."

Harry relaxed and leaned back in his armchair with a smile.

"The reason we came over, Harry," Hermione said, "was because we need to ask you two favours."

"Ask away" Harry grinned, still feeling pleased about what Hermione had told him.

"Well, the first is that we need someone to drive us to the airport in two weeks."

"The both of you?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked curiously.

"France, well Paris to be exact. Colin is covering the fashion shows for work and he asked if I wanted to go along too" Hermione explained.

"Sure, I don't mind" Harry agreed easily.

"If you want you can drop us off in my car and then use it for the duration of my trip" Colin offered.

"Wow, that'd be great" Harry smiled, picturing himself in Colin's blue BMW. "What's the other favour you wanted to ask?"

"Actually, I needed to ask the favour" Colin said.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to let me publish the photos I took of you during your make-over in my magazine."

"Me? Why?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well, our readers love make-overs and yours really is astounding. You went from completely clueless to completely gorgeous, and this coming from a heterosexual guy."

Harry laughed and blushed slightly at the compliment. He still wasn't use to being called attractive.

"I just want to print the photos I took and maybe some new ones of you around your flat, maybe out on the balcony. Would you mind? The magazine will pay you of course."

"This is a muggle magazine right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and we'll only print your first name" Colin assured him.

"I guess that would be okay..." Harry said uncertainly. "When would it come out?"

"In about two weeks. It's all set to go, we just need to add some new pictures and some quotes or something to fill it out."

"Quotes?"

"You know, little snippets of you saying what your hobbies are and what you look for in a relationship. All that kind of useless drivel."

"Can I say my hobbies include flying on a broomstick?" Harry grinned.

"Uh, I'm afraid not" Colin chuckled.

"Let's take the pictures now" Hermione interjected excitedly.

"Alright, I'll go get my camera" Colin said and walked to the front door to get his bag.

"Should I get changed?" Harry asked Hermione uncertainly.

"Hmm..." Hermione looked at him critically. "Let's go look through your wardrobe."

Half an hour later Harry found himself standing on his balcony, leaning over the railing and trying to look comfortable. Hermione had dressed him in his tan coloured trousers and white shirt; she said it looked casual yet sexy. Harry had simply snorted at that.

"Okay, Harry" Colin called as he held the camera up to his eye. "Look sexy and aloof, like you're at a party with tons of good-looking people who all want you and you couldn't care less."

Harry tried to bite his lip to keep from laughing but he couldn't keep it in and burst out into a peal of laughter.

He heard the camera clicking and immediately tried to look aloof for Colin's sake.

"Got it" Colin smiled as he lowered his camera. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and followed them back inside.

"I have to get ready for the game now" Harry said as he glanced at the clock.

"Okay, we'll see you afterwards then" Hermione said as she slipped into her coat. "We're picking up Ron on our way."

"I just need some quick quotes from you Harry" Colin said, taking out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Like what?"

"Like do you like dogs or cats?"

"Dogs or cats?" Harry asked in confusion. "Erm, dogs I guess."

"What do you look for in a person? Romantically speaking."

"A good sense of humour, um...loving, I guess."

"Good. Blond or brunette?"

"Blond" Harry answered without thinking.

"Really?" Colin looked up in surprise.

"You should've asked blond or red-head" Hermione said.

"I guess we know the answer to that one" Colin winked. "One last question, what's your idea of a perfect date?"

Harry suddenly saw a brief flash of swing music and dancing, walking home hand in hand.

"Staying home and watching a rented movie" Harry answered.

"Okay, great" Colin put away his notepad and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem" Harry shrugged, still a little rattled from his hair colour answer.

"See you tonight!" Hermione called.

Harry shut the door and walked quickly into his bedroom to get ready.

Harry grinned as his team-mates clapped him on the shoulder for another brilliant victory. He dressed quickly and waited for his friends outside the locker room. The storm of wizard reporters had already been ushered away and Harry only saw a crowd of fans hanging around. He signed a few autographs and talked politely to them as he waited.

As he reached for another scrap of parchment to sign for a young girl he looked up and saw a flash of silver-blonde in the crowd. He squinted his eyes and tried to follow the blonde's movements, but he could only catch brief glimpses of the person as they moved amongst the people. Harry hastily signed the paper and gave it back to the girl before taking off after the blonde.

He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. If it really was Malfoy then he wanted to talk to him, he needed to apologize again for his behaviour. He turned again and thought he saw another flash of blonde.

Before he could chase after it he was suddenly surrounded by Hermione, Colin, Fred, George, and Ron.

"Great game!" Ron exclaimed as he hugged Harry tightly.

"Thanks" Harry smiled absently, tearing his eyes from their search of the crowd.

"You okay?" Ron asked, noticing his distracted gaze.

Harry shook his head and looked directly into Ron's brown eyes. "I'm fine."

He reached out and hugged Ron again, this time pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as they pulled back.

"Aww..." Fred cooed. "Isn't that just darling?"

"Don't they just take your breath away?" George added.

"Cut it out you two" Hermione warned. "Ready to go, Harry?"

Harry linked hands with Ron and nodded, shooting a death glare at the twins.

The group made their way towards the exit, laughing and talking. Harry looked around one last time as they left, but couldn't see the blonde anywhere. He shrugged his shoulders, figuring it was just his imagination.

The group left the stadium and headed for their favourite pub to celebrate.

Draco Malfoy stood hidden by the locker room, a look of regret on his face as he watched Harry leave with Ron.

Harry flipped on the windshield wipers as he drove through the pouring rain to the airport. The headlights pierced the dark night and illuminated the wet pavement in front of him.

"Thanks again for doing this, Harry" Colin said from the front seat beside him.

"Sorry that you have to drive all the way in this weather" Hermione added from the backseat.

"That's okay," Harry smiled, "I just hope I get some good weather while you're away so that I can actually drive around with the top off."

"I just can't picture you cruising around in an expensive car and looking all smug and snooty" Hermione laughed.

"Are you saying that I look like that when I drive?" Colin exclaimed indignantly.

"No" Hermione blushed and looked out the window.

Harry laughed and steered them into the drop-off area. Harry helped them lift their bags from the boot and set them on one of the airport trolleys.

"I guess I'll see you in a month" Harry said, hugging Hermione goodbye.

"Goodbye, Harry" she whispered. "I know you won't be lonely. Take good care of Ron."

"I will" he promised.

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot!" Colin suddenly exclaimed. He delved his hand into his bag and took out a large manila envelope. "Here. It's the magazine with your pictures in it."

Harry took the envelope from him and looked down at it nervously.

"Don't open it now" Colin said. "Do it later at home. You can tell me what you think some other time."

Harry smiled in relief and tucked the envelope under his arm. "When did it come out?"

"Today actually, soon you'll be famous in both worlds."

"Great" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We'd better get going" Hermione interrupted.

"See ya, Harry!" Colin called as he started pushing the trolley away.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione called over her shoulder.

Harry waved until they were inside the airport. He turned and ducked back into the car, speeding all the way home. He loved the feel of the fast little sports car and couldn't wait until the weather was actually nice enough test out its real capabilities.

Harry parked in front of his building and ran to the front door to get out of the rain. He noticed with a frown that his doorman wasn't at his station. He used his key and rode the elevator up to his flat, as he stepped out into the hallway he immediately noticed someone huddled on the floor by his door. A blonde someone.

Harry stopped in shock. Malfoy was sitting with his knees drawn up and his head resting on top of them. His clothes and hair were soaked through and there was something clutched in his hands.

Harry approached cautiously and laid a gentle hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy jumped and looked up blearily. "Ish that you, Potter?"

Harry straightened up and sighed. Malfoy was drunk.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Harry said quietly.

He reached down and grasped Malfoy's elbow, he lifted him to his feet where he swayed dangerously. Harry held onto him with one hand as he removed his keys and unlocked the door to his flat.

He pushed open the door and started to lead Malfoy inside.

"I can do it!" Malfoy exclaimed angrily, stumbling across the threshold and trying to see through the darkness.

Harry gripped the blonde's arm and flipped on the lights. Malfoy covered his eyes with one arm and moaned, a nearly empty bottle of Scotch dangling from his hand. Harry led him into the living room and sat him on the couch, removing the bottle from his hand and putting it aside. Malfoy didn't even notice.

Harry dimmed the lights and lifted Malfoy's arm away from his eyes.

"Harry?" Malfoy slurred as he opened his eyes.

"Since when is it Harry?" Harry asked.

"I hate you."

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Malfoy shoved something into his hands.

Harry looked down and saw a copy of Vanity Fair. On the cover was the picture of Harry on his balcony that Colin had taken. Harry looked back up at Malfoy in confusion.

"How did you get this?"

"I'm not telling" Malfoy swayed as his eyes struggled to focus on Harry's face.

"I'm going to make you some coffee" Harry decided.

He left Malfoy and quickly set about brewing a pot of strong coffee in the kitchen. After he had got out a mug and some milk and sugar, he went back to join the Slytherin in his living room.

Malfoy watched Harry approach with apprehension. "Are you throwing me out?"

"No, I'm not" Harry said quietly as he settled himself down in the chair opposite the couch.

Malfoy eyed him warily.

"If you're not going to tell me how you got the magazine then at least tell me why you're here?" Harry asked.

"I...I needed..."

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

Harry jumped up and rushed Malfoy into his bathroom down the hall, sitting him in front of the toilet and turning away as he threw up. He passed Malfoy a clean face cloth and watched as the blonde wiped his mouth tiredly.

Harry grabbed a bucket and led Malfoy back to the living room, sitting him back on the couch as he went to get the coffee.

"Here, this'll help" Harry said, holding out the large mug of black coffee.

Malfoy took it and took a sip, closing his eyes as the hot liquid trailed down his throat and started to clear his fuzzy brain.

Harry took the opportunity to grab the bottle of Scotch and dispose of it in the garbage. When he returned, Malfoy had regained some control and was not swaying precariously anymore.

"Feel better?"

"A little...thanks" he mumbled.

"Your welcome" Harry smiled slightly.

He watched silently as Draco drained the coffee and set the mug down on the table with a sigh.

"So are you going to answer me now?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco replied defensively.

"Why are you here?"

Draco sighed and looked down at the magazine sitting on the floor. "I don't know..."

"Were you at my quidditch game two weeks ago?"

Draco glanced up sharply. "You saw me?"

"I wasn't sure at the time" Harry admitted. "It was you though, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Draco admitted quietly.

"And on my answering machine?" Harry probed.

"Yes" he practically whispered.

"I'm glad you're here" Harry said. "I wanted to talk to you again."

"You did?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize again for what I did. It was stupid, and unfair to you."

Draco took in the sincerity of Harry's words and nodded. "It's not like I didn't do plenty of horrible things to you during school anyway."

Harry smiled. "So we're even?"

"I guess" Draco started to smile.

Harry took Draco's empty mug and returned it to the kitchen as he thought about what to do next. He returned to the living room and saw Draco lying down on the couch with his eyes closed.

Harry knelt down next to him. "Draco?"

Draco stayed fast asleep, apparently passed out from a mixture of exhaustion and alcohol.

Harry made a snap decision and went to his linen cupboard to fetch a blanket and pillow. He returned to the slumbering young man and carefully lifted his head to slip the pillow underneath then laid the soft blanket over his body. He tucked it under Draco's chin and knelt back to look at him.

He looked so young and innocent as he slept, like an angel. Harry pushed a few errant strands of hair back off of Draco's face and let his fingertips drag gently across the pale cheek.

Draco smiled in his sleep.

Harry leaned down and very lightly touched his lips to Draco's. Draco sighed and snuggled into the blanket contentedly.

Harry pulled back and ignored his brain as it demanded to know what he thought he was doing. He yawned and stood up, glancing at Draco one last time before padding off to his bedroom.

Draco opened one eye and smiled at Harry's retreating back. He watched him until he was gone before closing his eye again and letting sleep overtake him. 


	13. Forgiveness Comes With Little Blue Sport...

Harry rolled onto his back and stretched, his jaw cracking slightly as he yawned. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The morning sun was just beginning to peek from around his curtains, casting small beams of light on his bedroom walls. Harry put his arms behind his head and waited for his mind to awaken completely before even attempting to tackle the events of last night. He had no clue as to what to do about the Slytherin currently residing on his couch.

He knew that he liked Draco, he realized that last night when he couldn't stop himself from kissing Draco's lips. Or keep his fingers from touching that pale skin.

He knew there was definitely something there, an irresistible attraction that seemed to pull him in whenever Draco was in his presence. He just wasn't sure if he was willing to pursue...whatever this was, especially when he thought of Ron. Their relationship was just starting, did he really want to give that up? And so soon?

No, he knew he didn't want that to happen, but he also knew that he couldn't cut Draco out of his life now either. How was he supposed to do this without hurting one of them?

Harry rubbed his hands over his eyes and refused to be sucked into another frustrating battle over his extremely screwed up love life.

"I need to talk to Draco before I decide on anything," he thought to himself as he reluctantly climbed out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

He walked down the hallway into the kitchen and flipped the switch on his coffee maker. He froze in shock when he saw that the couch was empty and the blanket he had leant Draco was neatly folded on top of the pillow.

Then he saw that one of the balcony doors was ajar and that one of his chaise lounges was being occupied by a dozing blond.

Harry smiled in relief, glad that Draco hadn't run away when he had awoken this morning; too embarrassed by his actions last night to face him. He should've known a Malfoy would never run.

Harry casually walked out onto the balcony and was careful not to look at Draco as he leaned over the railing and stared down at the early morning joggers passing by.

"Er, Potter?"

Harry turned and looked at Draco with amusement. "So it's Potter again is it?"

Draco had one hand over his eyes and looked a little more pale than usual. "Before you try to drag me into a verbal debate on what I should be calling you, could you please fetch me a headache potion?"

"I think a hangover potion would be more appropriate, don't you?" Harry smirked.

Draco glared at Harry through parted fingers and refused to answer.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Harry laughed, trying to be quiet for Draco's sake.

Harry went to his bedroom and grabbed his wand from his dresser drawers, then returned to Draco outside.

"Don't you have any potions?" Draco asked when he saw the wand.

"No, I try not to keep too many magical objects in the house that would cause a Muggle concern if they were ever found," Harry replied, kneeling down and touching the tip of his wand to Draco's forehead.

Draco snorted and closed his eyes.

Harry smirked and wondered briefly at the trust Draco was showing him, willingly letting his ex-nemesis point a wand straight at his head and not even bothering to keep an eye on his actions. He was either being very trustworthy or he was too tired and in too much pain to care. Either way it was a very un-Malfoy thing to do.

"Percuro," Harry cast the healing spell and rocked back onto his heels to wait for it to take effect.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly in relief.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Much, thanks."

Harry smiled and stood up. "Would you like some coffee?"

Draco opened his eyes and was momentarily thrown by Harry's appearance, he hadn't noticed it before in his hung-over state, but now his eyes were fully open and his brain was functioning normally. Harry looked...amazing, wonderful, sexy, any number of complimentary words and none of them would accurately describe the way he looked at that moment. Harry's hair was still messy from sleep, the sun was hitting his eyes just right so that the green was practically glowing, and he was wearing a white t-shirt that accentuated his tanned skin even more than usual.

He looked just like the magazine cover and it took Draco's breath away. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed how good looking Harry had been during school, but he reasoned that that was probably because they had been too busy trying to figure out how best to land the other one in detention.

"Uh, Draco?"

Draco came out of his daze and realized that he had been staring up at Harry without answering his question.

"Sorry, I...er, what did you ask?"

"Would you like some coffee?" Harry repeated, enunciating each word slowly and carefully.

"Yes, fine," Draco answered with a glare and turned away.

Harry went back to his kitchen and poured out two mugs of steaming coffee. He placed them on a tray and piled on a stack of croissants with a dish of butter and a knife.

"Here you go." Harry smiled as he offered the tray to Draco.

Draco took one of the mugs and declined to try one of the croissants.

"Too fatty?" Harry said in amusement. "I forgot. But at least I got you to eat a greasy burger that one time."

"Yes, and that will be the last time." Draco grimaced.

"The last date or the last food splurge?"

Draco glanced over at Harry, noticing the slight change in the tone of his voice, the underlying seriousness of the question.

"The last time I eat something that you recommend," Draco answered lightly.

Harry sat back in the chair beside Draco and slowly tore off little pieces of croissant, popping them into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"That didn't tell you what you really wanted to know, did it?" Draco asked knowingly.

Harry sighed and gazed up at the clear blue sky above. "No, it didn't."

"So ask me."

"What?"

"What you want to know."

"But you already know the question," Harry hedged.

"I want to hear you ask it."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to. Now ask."

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out with me again?"

"What was that? Sorry I didn't hear you," Draco said, cupping a hand to his ear.

"You prat!" Harry exclaimed, throwing a piece of croissant at him.

"Hey!" Draco laughed, dodging the bread. "It's not my fault you mumble."

"Fine, then I won't bother asking at all," Harry huffed indignantly.

"Alright, alright." Draco smiled. "Yes, I want to go out with you again."

Harry grinned up at the sky. Draco smiled at him and sipped his coffee as he too turned to watch the wispy clouds overhead.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come back?"

Draco thought about his answer carefully before replying. "I guess I realized that I missed the person that I had had such a great time with on that date and it didn't matter whether it was James or Harry Potter. I figured if you could get over the fact that it was me you were out with, then I could certainly get over the fact that it was you. It wasn't easy, I was pretty angry for awhile and it wasn't just because you had lied to me, I was angry at myself for still wanting to be with you when I knew who you really were."

"So what made you change your mind?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, after being very juvenile and phoning your answering machine to hear your voice, which I'm not proud of by the way and you'd better not ever mention it again, then I decided to confront you at the quidditch game."

"But you didn't," Harry said in confusion. "You were hiding from me."

"I wanted to watch you for awhile, see if I still felt the same way."

"So why didn't..."

"Weasley."

"Ron?" Harry said with a sinking feeling in his heart.

"You're with him aren't you?"

Harry sighed. "Yes."

Draco nodded and took another sip of coffee. "You're more devious than I previously thought, Harry."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Harry explained in a rush. "It's just...I've been kind of pining after Ron for some time now and he finally agreed to go out with me."

"Why now?" Draco asked.

"As you can see, I don't exactly look the same as I did back in school. I had Hermione give me a make-over to get Ron to go out with me, which sounds really stupid now, but it worked."

"So he only wanted to go out with you after you completely changed how you looked?"

"No, I mean, I guess... You're making it sound like he was being shallow. He's not shallow. It just let him see me in a new light, not just the ever loyal best friend, but potentially as something more."

"Sure." Draco nodded sarcastically.

"Listen," Harry pointed out, "you only liked me after the make-over too, so you're not one to talk."

"But I didn't meet you again until after."

"You had all that time during school," Harry replied with half a smile.

Draco chuckled. "Who would've thought back then that one day we'd be here sharing breakfast and talking about our complicated love lives?"

Harry laughed appreciatively. "This scenario would have given me nightmares back in school."

"Me too," Draco agreed with a smile.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts of how much things can change and how easy it was to be blinded by your own prejudices.

This time it was Draco who broke the silence.

"Harry?"

"Thanks for not calling me, Potter." Harry smiled, watching a plane fly overhead. "What is it?"

"Are you planning on breaking up with Weasley?"

Harry sighed and braced himself for the conversation that he had been dreading. "No."

"So you're just going to string us both along until you get tired of one of us?" Draco asked evenly.

"No, I'm just not sure about my feelings yet. Maybe I'm being cowardly or selfish, but I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry for even putting you in this position, I'd understand if you don't want to continue this-"

"I didn't say that," Draco interrupted.

"Then you don't care?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that either."

"Please don't talk in riddles right now, my brain has been over-worked lately as it is." Harry sighed.

"What I mean, is that I'm willing to share you for the time being until I win you over completely," Draco explained methodically.

"Win me over?" Harry snorted.

"I don't think you realize that you've started a competition, and unless Weasley is intending to bow out when he finds out about this, then we will be fighting over the pleasure of your company. And a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"Fighting?" Harry repeated warily.

"Don't worry, I'll be good," Draco promised.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Harry muttered, thinking of his hot-tempered friend.

"You are going to tell him, right?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry looked away and closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"I think you have to Harry," Draco said quietly.

"I know," Harry said heavily. "I will."

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go out," Draco declared with a smile.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, just as long as we don't talk about anything serious for the rest of the day, alright?"

"Okay." Harry smiled, instantly feeling a litle more light-hearted.

"I need to use your shower first if you don't mind." Draco winked. "I'm not going to win you over by smelling like vomit and liquor."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Go right ahead, I'll give you some clothes to wear afterwords."

The two went back inside Harry's flat and prepared for the day ahead. Harry used his own bathroom shower as Draco occupied the guest bedroom ensuite. True to his word he leant Draco a pair of black trousers and a warm grey sweater, thinking in delight that it would be a little tight on the slightly larger man. Harry met Draco by the front door, dressed in dark jeans, a plain white shirt, and his suede coat.

They rode the lift in silence and entered the lobby together.

"Good morning, Mr Potter," the doorman greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning, Hayden." Harry smiled. "Were you sick last night?"

"I think I fell asleep," Hayden admitted sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, Mr Potter."

"That's okay." Harry waved away his apology. "No harm done, right?"

"Everything seems to be fine, except I found this strange piece of wood by my desk when I woke up."

"My wand!" Draco hissed into Harry's ear.

"Er..." Harry coughed. "Could I see it?"

Hayden reached behind his desk and pulled out Draco's wand.

"You know what?" Harry said with an embarrassed laugh. "That's mine."

"Yours, sir?" Hayden said in surprise.

"Yeah, I must have dropped it when I came in last night."

"Oh, well here you go." Hayden smiled and handed it over.

"Thanks."

Harry slipped it into his coat pocket and grabbed Draco's hand to lead him outside. As soon as they were on the sidewalk, away from the front entrance of his building, Harry rounded on Draco with a raised brow and demanded to know what his wand was doing in the lobby.

"I put your doorman to sleep so I could slip past him and get up to your flat," Draco explained with a mischievous smile.

"And then you forgot it there?" Harry laughed.

"Hey, I'm still impressed that I could cast the sleeping spell while pissed out of my mind, as well as thinking to check what floor you were on and remembering it."

Harry laughed and handed Draco back his wand.

"Let's go for a drive," Harry suggested.

Draco smiled and let Harry pull him towards Colin's blue BMW.

"Is this yours?" Draco asked in surprise, looking impressed.

"No, I have it on loan. Want to go for a spin?"

"Hell yeah!" Draco grinned.

Draco pulled open the driver's side door for Harry and stepped back.

"Trying to earn extra points, Draco?" Harry smiled in amusement.

"I'm just naturally polite," Draco said, feigning offence.

Harry walked up to Draco and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Draco let go of the door and wrapped his arms around Harry, surprise turning into pleasure as he returned the unexpected kiss. Harry pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Ready?"

Draco wasn't sure whether Harry was talking about the car ride or their new relationship, but he didn't care - the answer would still be the same.

"Always," he replied.

Harry released his arms from Draco's waist and hopped into the car. Draco ran around to the passenger side and climbed in. Harry turned on the engine and pressed the button to lower the top on the sports car. Draco rested one arm on top of the door and smiled. Harry put the car into drive and revved the engine before pulling put into the street.

Their laughter floated behind them on the wind as they sped off, leaving two people standing in shock on the sidewalk.

"Holy shit," Fred Weasley whispered.

George nodded slowly, shocked into silence for the first time in his life.  



	14. The Competition

Harry easily manoeuvred Colin's car through the London streets on his way home. The sky overhead was tinted an orange and pink hue in the light of the setting sun. He smiled as he turned onto his street, he had had a great day with Draco; the two just driving aimlessly with no destination in mind and only stopping to eat. He also got to see Draco's home when he dropped the blond off, actually it was more of a mansion, but very beautiful and not dreary like he had expected.

He was glad no one had noticed him when he entered the wizarding world with Draco, he really didn't want a picture of him and Draco together splashed across the Daily Prophet before he had the chance to tell Ron about them.

He pulled into the last vacant space in front of his building and put the top of the car back up before hopping out and strolling up the sidewalk. He smiled in surprise when he saw Fred and George inside the lobby talking to Hayden the doorman.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted pleasantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, 'ol pal," Fred said, with a tight-lipped smile.

Harry's smile dimmed slightly at Fred's strange tone. "Do you want to come up?" he asked.

"That's why we're here," George said.

Harry felt a strange sense of foreboding as he turned and led the way into the lift. The twins remained silent on their ride up to Harry's floor and followed him closely to his door.

"Okay, what is going on?" Harry finally demanded as he unlocked his door.

Fred grabbed his arm and hauled him into the living room. George shut the door behind them and went to stand by his brother, arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell...?" Harry gasped, rubbing his arm when Fred finally let go.

"Anything you want to tell us, Harry?" Fred asked meaningfully.

"About what?" Harry frowned angrily.

"About the blond-haired prick you're cheating on our brother with?"

Harry froze. "How did you find out?" he asked weakly, his face paling.

"We saw you two in front of your building today, kissing," George answered.

"It's not like you were being overly careful about keeping your secret, Harry." Fred frowned. "I mean, anyone could've seen you. What if Ron had come over with us?"

"Oh, God." Harry collapsed onto his couch wearily. "You're right, it was stupid."

"Why, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Why Malfoy or why cheat on him?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"Why both."

"Malfoy showed up at my door last night drunk and upset - it's a long story. We met at the Crush and he thought I was someone else...well, I told him I was someone else, and then I thought it'd be fun to play with him, you know, get him back for all the stuff he did to us during school. But my plan kind of failed when he actually turned out to be quite...different. He was charming and nice, and I just couldn't tell him who I really was. So we went out on a date, me pretending to be someone else, and we had such a great time. Then he found out my true identity, and that I had been lying to him, so he ran off and I thought that that was the last I'd see of him. Then he showed up at my door, completely drunk, like I said."

"And you felt sorry for him," George supplied.

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"Was all this after you started dating Ron?" Fred asked.

"No, except for last night and today, it all happened before our relationship started."

"But you are going to tell Ron, right? Because if you don't, we will," George threatened.

"I am, I swear. I'll call him tomorrow," Harry promised.

"So what are you going to do? Are you staying with Malfoy or Ron?" Fred asked.

"I don't know..." Harry dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes.

Fred and George sighed simultaneously and sat down on either side of Harry.

"This isn't like you, Harry," George muttered quietly.

"I know, I know." Harry shook his head woefully.

"I can't believe you slept with Malfoy," Fred said in disgust.

"What?" Harry's head shot up and he stared at Fred in shock. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"But you said he stayed the night?" Fred frowned.

"He slept on the couch and I slept in my bed - alone," Harry replied defensively.

"Oh thank Merlin," George gasped in relief.

"I can't believe you'd think that I'd do that!" Harry cried.

Fred merely glared in response.

Harry leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"Do you promise to tell Ron first thing tomorrow?" Fred demanded.

"Because if you don't, then we will," George added again.

"I promise," Harry answered heavily.

"You owe us for this, Harry," Fred said as they stood up. "You're lucky we stuck around for an explanation."

"Thanks for not telling, Ron," Harry said weakly.

"I'm sure we'll think of something that you can do to repay us," George said, a hint of his normal, mischievous self finally popping up.

"I'll do anything," Harry said, relieved that they were being so reasonable.

"Well, it's time for us to go now," Fred announced. "Flashing neon lights and tight leather clothes are beckoning us to work."

"We'll be calling you tomorrow to double check that you did in fact come clean with our little brother. You'd better not hurt him, Harry," George added as an afterthought.

Harry followed them to the door and closed it with a sigh.

Tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

Harry woke early, his stomach twisting nervously as he thought about the day ahead. He quickly got dressed and picked up the phone to call Ron.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ron," Harry said, his throat dry.

"Hi, Harry. What's up?"

Harry could hear the smile in Ron's voice and it made him feel horribly guilty.

"Could you come over for a bit? I need to talk to you," Harry managed to get out.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked in concern.

"Kind of. Can you come?"

"I'll be right there."

Harry hung up the phone and closed his eyes in dread. There wasn't going to be an easy way to break this to him. Ron might not even want to continue to see him after this.

Harry paced his kitchen nervously for the better part of an hour, anxiously awaiting the sound of his doorbell.

It came all too soon.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Nice to see you, too," Draco quipped.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a panic, his eyes flicking up the empty hallway and back.

"What's going on?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Ron's on his way over right now," Harry said meaningfully.

"Oh, the big confession." Draco smiled. "Well, I won't stay too long."

"What! You can't stay at all, he'll be here any minute!"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the lift bell ringing.

Without thinking, Harry grabbed Draco's collar and hauled him into his flat, slamming the door behind them and trying to usher Draco into his coat closet.

"I am not hiding in a closet!" Draco exclaimed haughtily, then smiled. "There's a joke there somewhere but I don't think you're in the mood."

Harry rolled his eyes and jumped when a knock sounded on his door.

"Oh, god...this is a nightmare," Harry muttered. "Just go out on the balcony or something."

"Fine." Draco smirked and walked off.

Harry waited until Draco was outside and out of view before opening the door.

"Hi, Ron." He smiled weakly.

"Harry, you look flushed," Ron instantly claimed. "Are you alright?"

"Not really. Why don't you come in and I'll explain."

Ron stepped into Harry's flat and shrugged out of his coat, then headed for the living room.

"Uh, let's go in the kitchen," Harry suggested, grabbing Ron's sleeve and heading him in the other direction.

"Okay..." Ron said uncertainly.

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry offered, motioning to the counter stools.

"Harry, you're scaring me," Ron said as he perched on the edge of the tall, silver stool.

"Sorry," Harry apologized distractedly as he began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"Just tell me," Ron urged, his brown eyes following Harry's agitated pacing worriedly.

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath and turned to face him. "There's something you need to know. Before we started dating, when you were still in Canada, I went to The Crush one night and met...someone. My scar was hidden, and it was just after my make-over, so this person didn't recognize me."

Ron nodded encouragingly.

"So, we started dancing and talking, and then made a date for another day. This person had never done anything Muggle related in his life so we went to Daddy-O's, you know that place?"

Ron nodded again.

"Anyway, it was fun and we had a good time. But when we got back here he found out who I was and...well, let's just say that he didn't approve of the real me. So he left."

"Why would he do something like that?" Ron frowned.

"He...was a Slytherin back in our school days at Hogwarts."

Ron looked taken-aback.

"I never thought I'd see him again so I just went on with my life. You came home and we started dating, everything was perfect - until he showed up again...two nights ago."

"What happened?" Ron asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing! I mean, he was completely drunk out of his mind. So we talked a little bit, he forgave me for lying to him, and then I let him sleep on my couch."

"So now you want to get back together with him, is that it?" Ron asked.

"No, well...it's just... I like both of you," Harry said, flustered.

"So you want to date both of us at once and then discard whoever you don't want to keep later on?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but-"

"But that's what you'd be doing," Ron said, starting to feel angry. "I can't believe you, Harry. This isn't like you."

"That's what your brother said." Harry smiled ruefully.

"My brother knows?" Ron gaped.

"Fred and George caught me with him yesterday."

"Caught you? Doing what exactly?"

"Er...nothing," Harry lied, then sighed. "Okay, I kissed him outside on the sidewalk."

Ron stood up and took over Harry's earlier pacing.

"Ron, please don't be upset," Harry pleaded. "I never meant for this to happen."

"So who is it?" Ron demanded, turning to face him abruptly.

"Er..." Harry bit his lip and felt his throat constrict instinctively.

"Well?" Ron pressed.

Harry looked past Ron's shoulder and saw Draco peeking around the corner of the kitchen, an amused smile on his face.

Harry swallowed and fought the insane urge to laugh.

"It's...he's..." Harry stammered.

"Me," Draco supplied, stepping out.

Ron turned and gaped in astonishment. "Malfoy?"

Draco smirked.

Ron turned to Harry, desperately waiting for him to refute it.

Harry's silence was all the answer he needed.

"I have to leave," Ron decided as he started to walk from the room.

"Does this mean that I automatically win?" Draco asked in delight.

"What do you mean 'win'?" Ron said, stopping and turning in the doorway.

"Well, as I see it, this is a competition, Weasley. You and I are competing for the pleasure of Harry's company."

"That's disgusting!" Ron exclaimed.

"Does that mean you forfeit?" Draco smiled.

Ron narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Draco menacingly. "I hate you, Malfoy and I always will. Just because you've got Harry fooled into thinking you're a born-again saint, doesn't mean I believe a word of it."

"Either be a man and fight, or piss off," Draco sneered.

"Oh, I'll fight," Ron replied, taking another step closer.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. "Can't you two be mature about this?"

"I'm afraid there aren't any rules in this game, Harry," Draco said, never taking his eyes from Ron's furious face. "Anything goes."

"Fine by me," Ron said.

"So are you accepting the challenge, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Yes, if only to make sure that Harry doesn't end up with a fucking Death Eater's son as a boyfriend."

Draco's eyes widened and he shoved Ron up against the wall. Ron gasped in surprise, but quickly regained his senses and kicked Draco in the shin. Draco swore and swung his fist to punch Ron in the face. Ron dodged and got his own punch in right into Draco's stomach. Draco turned and his fist finally made contact with Ron's jaw.

"That's enough!" Harry shouted, darting forwards to stand between them.

Ron dashed around Harry and punched Draco in the nose while the blond was distracted.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

Ron and Draco stood panting, their eyes still watching the other warily.

"That's it, go home," Harry said in disgust. "Both of you."

Harry's phone started ringing on the wall beside them and Harry automatically reached out to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, keeping a watchful eye on Ron and Draco.

"Harry, how lovely to speak with you again."

"Fred? What do you want?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact Ron's here right now...and Draco."

"Both of them?" Fred said in surprise. "Wow, that's gotta be pretty ugly."

"Yes it is. What did you want?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well, you know that favour you said you'd do for us?"

"Yes..."

"The time has come for you to act upon it."

"Already?"

"You promised," Fred warned.

"Alright, alright. What is it?"

"It's for charity."

"Charity?" Harry asked in confusion. "What is for charity?"

"We're having a bachelor auction!" Fred crowed delightedly.

"Oh god," Harry moaned.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head at him. "When is it?" he asked into the phone.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry cried. "But this is the first time you've mentioned it. Don't you need time to publicize it?"

"No need, Harry dear. You're all the publicity we require. We said Harry Potter was up for auction and we've already sold out."

"Oh god," Harry reiterated.

"So spruce yourself up in your finest and we'll see you at The Crush at seven."

"But..."

"Harry, you promised," Fred reminded him.

"Fine, I'll be there," Harry grumbled.

"Bye!"

Harry hung up the phone and wanted to cry. He had two boyfriends who hated each other enough to kill if he turned his back for too long, and he was about to be auctioned off at a gay club for charity.

"What's going on?" Draco asked in concern.

"I'm afraid I have to go get ready now," Harry said.

"For what?"

"I'm being auctioned off."

"What?" Ron and Draco cried in unison.

"For charity. I promised Fred and George a favour and now they've called me on it."

"I'm going to kill those two!" Ron muttered.

"This is perfect!" Draco grinned.

"What?" Harry gaped.

"This way Weasley and I can have a bidding war over you. Winner gets the first date."

"That's not fair!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why not?" Draco smirked knowingly.

Ron flushed but said nothing.

"You can't stop me from going there and bidding, Weasley, so I suggest you come along and try to defend your property."

"Oh, I'll be there, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Good." Draco answered.

"Good."

"That's it, go home now," Harry said in exasperation.

"Fine, see you later." Draco smiled at Harry. He walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips before Harry could react.

Ron fumed and clenched his hands into fists.

Draco smiled sweetly at Ron and left.

"Sorry about this, Ron," Harry apologized. "He wasn't supposed to be here today."

"I'll see you later," Ron said stiffly.

Harry watched as Ron left and hoped that the two weren't about to share the lift down, because that could turn ugly - again.

He checked to make sure his door was locked, then decided to have a drink before getting ready for tonight. He really, really needed one.  



	15. Love is Worth More Than Galleons

Harry restlessly paced his living room, desperately trying to think of a way out of his agreement with the twins. Unfortunately, they had him fenced him pretty good.

He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time and saw that it was finally time to go. He grabbed his coat off of the kitchen stool as he passed through on his way to the front door. He stopped in front of the hall mirror and gave his appearance one final check. He had decided to go back to the salon so that a professional could style his hair for tonight and it looked fantastic, every strand was perfectly in place and had a glossy shine to it. He had dressed himself in black dress shoes, black trousers, and a black sports coat over a dark green shirt.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to do tonight, he'd spent his entire life trying to stay out of the spotlight and here he was about to stand onstage in front of a huge crowd of people and make a complete spectacle of himself.

What if no one bid on him? The thought made him feel nauseous; the image of himself standing there utterly humiliated was not comforting or much of a confidence booster.

He opened his eyes and shook his head at his reflection. Too late to back out now.

He turned away and left the flat before he could change his mind. As soon as the lift doors opened to the lobby, Harry could hear loud voices in what appeared to be a heated argument. He walked out into the room and groaned inwardly when he saw Ron and Draco standing nose to nose just inside the glass doors shouting at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded.

The two turned to Harry in surprise.

"I came to take you to the club," Ron explained, sparing Draco a quick glare. "Then Malfoy showed up and said he was taking you."

"Harry deserves to travel in style, Weasley," Draco sneered. "Were you really planning on driving him in that piece of junk of yours?"

"It's not junk!" Ron cried angrily.

"Well, at least it matches the rest of your possessions - and your family." Draco smirked.

"Why you...!" Ron's face flushed red with anger and he grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt and shoved him.

Draco latched onto Ron's arms and the two wrestled eachother haphazardly around the empty room, bumping into chairs and tables, and knocking over flower vases as they went.

"Wait...stop!" Draco panted, managing to shove Ron off of him.

"What?" Ron gasped, still watching Draco apprehensively.

"Where did Harry go?"

Ron blinked and looked around. Harry was gone.

"He left?"

"Appears that way. Way to go, Weasley," Draco said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault! If you hadn't decided to show your ugly face here-"

"There he is!" Draco exclaimed, looking out through the glass doors and spotting Harry standing on the sidewalk.

The two looked at each other for a second then ran outside, shoving at each other to get through the door first.

"Have you two quite finished?" Harry asked in a very tight voice when they reached him.

"Harry-" Ron started to explain.

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry stormed in frustration. "I've already aplogized to the both of you for what a prat I was, but you can't keep acting like this. I'm tired of you two fighting every time you're in the same room. I can't stop you from coming tonight, but let me just say that if I see one more display of testosterone poisoning tonight I am going to personally kick both of your arses to the hospital myself."

Ron and Draco scowled at eachother and wisely stayed quiet.

"Now, I am catching a cab to the club and I'll see you there," Harry said in a very controlled voice.

"But-"

Harry held up a hand to prevent Draco from speaking further. "No, I don't want to hear another word from either one of you right now."

Harry glared at the two of them and then walked out into the street to hail a cab. Ron and Draco watched helplessly as Harry climbed into the taxi and drove off, leaving them standing there.

"I bet I'll get there before you," Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"We'll see about that, Malfoy," Ron answered.

Ron turned and took off for his car parked just down the street. Draco sprinted for his limo, and soon the two were racing through the London streets towards The Crush.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the huge queue outside The Crush - it seemed to go on for miles. Harry climbed out of the cab and walked up to the bouncer. Everyone in line started talking loudly and craning their heads to get a good look at him, he even heard a few whistles, much to his mortification. The bouncer smiled and let him inside.

"Harry, right on time!" Fred called happily from the bar.

The place hadn't opened yet and only the employees were milling about the strangely quiet club.

Harry made his way over to Fred, who was sitting on the bar top, and sat down nervously on one of the stools near him.

"Nervous, Harry?" Fred winked.

"Yes," Harry answered honestly, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll do fine. We actually have to turn people away tonight, there's just not enough room for all your admirers."

"Harry, baby!"

Harry turned and burst out laughing as George jogged over to him dressed in a cupid costume; big white diaper, feathery wings, and a bow and arrow with a heart attached to it.

"What is that for?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I am the official match-maker for this evening. I will be the announcer for the bachelor auction." George smiled.

"How many other guys are in the auction?" Harry asked curiously.

"About twelve," Fred answered. "But we're saving you for the end."

"The best for last." George smiled.

"The icing on the cake." Fred grinned.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Harry swallowed, feeling nervous again.

"Don't worry, drinks are free for you and your date tonight," Fred said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I wonder if Ron's going to show up," George pondered aloud.

"He is," Harry answered. "And so is Draco."

Fred and George grinned at each other. "This is going to be an evening to remember."

"Don't let Ron bid, you guys," Harry asked suddenly. "He can't afford to out bid Draco."

"Hey, he can do whatever he wants with his money." Fred shrugged. "You'd be surprised at how much our little brother has squirreled away in the bank."

"More than a Malfoy heir?"

"Well, no...probably not," George answered truthfully.

"Exactly."

"Sorry, Harry, we can't stop him."

Harry frowned and glanced at his watch. Ten minutes until the doors opened.

"Would you like one of those complimentary drinks now, Harry?" Fred asked knowingly.

"God, yes," Harry replied instantly.

Fred hopped off of the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer from under the counter. "Here you go."

Fred popped open the bottle and handed it over to Harry. Harry took a large swig of it before placing the cool bottle against his forehead. He could already feel the sweat gathering under his shirt and on his face.

"Calm down, Harry," George advised. "No one's going to want you all pale and nervous."

"Oh thanks, that helps a lot," Harry snapped.

"At least you know one of the guys up for auction with you," Fred supplied, leaning on the bar.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oliver Wood," the twins chorused.

"Oliver?" Harry asked in surprise. "I thought he had a steady boyfriend?"

"Oliver?" Fred raised a brow in question. "I don't think so. He has a new conquest every week."

"Every day," George added with a smile.

"You gotta admire the man's stamina." Fred grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes and didn't want to think about the secretive wink the twins shared over that piece of information.

"Time for you to get backstage," Fred suddenly announced, looking to the clock under the bar.

"I'll take you." George smiled and took Harry's arm to lead him away.

Harry followed George up to the front of the club and climbed the stairs onto the shiny black stage. George held aside the silvery curtain and let Harry pass through to the backstage area.

Harry easily spotted Oliver Wood among the milling men in the small area.

"Harry." Oliver smiled in greeting. "Wouldn't have thought this would be your kind of thing."

"It's not, but Fred and George kind of...persuaded me."

"Me too." Oliver winked, grinning at George over his shoulder.

Harry raised a brow and glanced over at George.

George smiled back at Oliver as he walked among the other men, checking their names off of a list attached to the clipboard in his hand.

"That reminds me, Wood," George shouted. "You left your boxers in our apartment."

"Just keep them for next time!" Oliver called back.

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

Oliver laughed at his expression. "Haven't you ever had the twins, Harry?"

"N-no," Harry spluttered.

"You should try it, they're great fun." Oliver winked.

Harry's eyes widened and he excused himself hurriedly. As he walked over to stand by the curtain he could hear the sound of voices filling the club out front. He started to wring his clammy hands together and pace nervously, wishing that he'd thought to bring his beer backstage with him.

"Ready, Harry?" George asked quietly by his side.

Harry didn't trust himself to speak so he simply nodded.

George smiled and slipped through the curtain. A burst of bright lights hit the stage and Harry peeked through a gap in the curtain to watch.

The lights around the club dimmed, leaving the stage completely illuminated with coloured spotlights. A few whistles sounded amongst the crowd as George walked to the sparkly podium wearing his scant cupid's costume. George smiled and took a bow before placing the list on the stand and picking up the microphone.

"Welcome gentlemen," he greeted, "to the first ever bachelor auction at The Crush."

The crowd cheered and whistled excitedly.

"We have for you tonight twelve bachelors. All very sexy, all very rich, and all very available. Your money will go straight to support The Crush's number one charity: the British Aids Foundation."

A round of respectful clapping followed.

"The more you spend, the more your date will be willing to please you for your caring contribution."

The men in the crowd glanced at each other eagerly and pushed forward to get as close as possible to the stage.

"We also have two celebrities in our auction tonight", George continued dramatically. "One is the sexy captain of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, and the other is the wizarding saviour of our world."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

"Let's get to it then." George smiled. "Bachelor number one!"

Harry moved aside as a tall brunette swept past him and through the curtains. He decided to pace again for something to do as he waited. Oliver flashed him a smile as he watched him walk back and forth. Harry gave him a wobbly smile in return.

One by one the bachelors were auctioned off, the highest bid so far was 114 galleons, which was quite a lot of money when you consider that that was 570 pounds.

Harry watched as Oliver stepped through the curtain when he was finally called. A burst of whistles and shouts immediately followed his entrance.

Harry was next.

He tried to breathe normally and stay calm.

He listened with half an ear as Oliver's bids crept higher and higher, finally topping off at 200 galleons. He wondered who the last bidder was momentarily before George's voice echoed out from the microphone again.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for," George paused dramatically. "Our final bachelor of the night, the sexy hero of wizards everywhere - Harry Potter!"

Harry winced at the introduction and stepped up to the back of the curtain. He took a deep breath and walked out.

He was momentarily blinded by the spotlights and raised a hand to shield his eyes. He saw George gesture for him to stand on the little yellow star painted on the floor in the centre of the stage. Harry obeyed and stood on the star, gazing at the audience in surprise. The club was absolutely filled to capacity, people were squished in everywhere, around tables, filling the dance floor, and even around the railing of the second floor above him. And he'd never heard such noise before in his life, except maybe at the Quidditch World Cup.

He glanced at George uncertainly and the red-head merely grinned at him with excitement.

"Okay, settle down gentlemen," he called out. "Or I won't be able to hear your bids and I'll have take young Harry here home myself."

That shut everyone up.

Harry tried to spot Ron or Draco in the crowd, but he couldn't see past the first few rows of people in front of him, it was too dark.

"I'm going to start the bidding at..150 galleons."

Harry turned to George in shock. He can't start the bidding that high!

But Harry was soon proved wrong as arms raised up all over the place.

"What do I hear for 200?" George called out.

"200!"

Hands shot up and shouts accompanied George's offer.

"300?" he pushed further.

"300!" from a man in a black robe standing just to the right of the stage.

"320?" George asked.

"320!"

Harry's head whipped around as he heard Ron's voice echo up to him from the centre of the dance floor somewhere.

George paused to smile. "340?"

"340!"

This time it was Draco, from the same vicinity as Ron.

"360?"

"360!" replied the black robed man.

Harry glanced at him curiously. Who was he?

"380?"

"380!" a handsome looking man replied from right in front of Harry.

Harry smiled shyly at him and looked back to George.

"400?"

"400!" Ron called out.

Harry bit his lip and prayed that someone would go higher and that Ron would quit, he really didn't want Ron to spend so much money when he could see him for free.

"Do I hear 420?" George asked.

"450!" Draco challenged and Harry could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I have 450, do I hear 460?"

Harry crossed his fingers and prayed that Ron would stop.

"460!"

Harry groaned inwardly at Ron's shout. This is going to go on forever with those two, he thought to himself.

"How about 480?" George asked delightedly.

"480," the man in front of Harry responded calmly.

"I have 480 galleons men, do I hear 500?"

"500!" Draco called out.

This is getting out of hand, Harry thought in shock.

"500! What do I hear for 520?"

"520!" from the man in front.

"540 anyone?"

"540!" from Draco.

"I've got 540 for Harry Potter, what do I hear for 560?" George pushed on with a smile.

"600!"

Harry gasped and whipped his head around to look at the black robed man again. There were murmurings and other collective gasps from the crowd at the man's extravagant bid.

"I have 600 for Mr Potter!" George cried, his voice starting to get hoarse. "Is anyone going to challenge our mysterious stranger?"

There was silence in the room.

"No one? Alright, stopping at 600 galleons for Mr Potter, going once..."

Harry glanced again at the black robed man and felt a tremor of fear go through him, usually men that hid themselves in black robes were not the sort that you wanted to be alone with.

Harry cast a pleading look towards the centre of the dance floor where he thought Draco's voice had come from.

"Going twice..."

"620!"

Harry sighed in relief when he heard Draco's voice and smiled as he saw him push his way forward to the front of the stage. Draco's eyes flicked over to the black robed man as he looked at him with what could only be described as loathing. Harry saw Ron push up next to Draco and also look over at the mystery man.

"620, does anyone wish to go higher?" George asked.

"640," from the mystery man.

Draco's eyes narrowed and Harry watched in surprise as Draco turned to whisper something to Ron. Ron nodded, his eyes glued to the other man. Draco turned towards George.

"800!" he called out with a smirk.

The crowd gasped and Harry's jaw dropped.

"800!" George crowed in excitement. "I think this'll be it boys, does anyone wish to go higher?"

All eyes turned towards the robed stranger. He shook his hooded head and remained quiet.

Harry sighed in relief and flashed Draco a grateful smile. Draco winked back.

"800, going once..."

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he stared at Draco.

"Going twice..."

He felt his heart twinge happily as they continued to lock eyes.

"Gone, for 800 galleons!" George announced. "That's four thousand Muggle dollars for the Aids Foundation from this bid alone! Thanks to everyone who contributed and have a good time tonight!"

George turned off the microphone and the flashing lights started up around the club, lighting the dance floor as the music blared over the sound system.

"Come on, Harry." George smiled as he led him off the stage.

"Harry!" Ron called pushing through the crowd to reach him.

"Ron." Harry smiled, hoping his friend wasn't too upset about Draco winning. He glanced over Ron's shoulder, looking for Draco.

"Where's Malfoy?" George asked his brother. "He owes me money."

"He's coming, I think he went to find out who that robed man was," Ron answered. "I guess I owe you money, too."

"Huh?"

Ron grinned. "Me and Malfoy pooled our money together to outbid that guy."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You and Draco? Working together?"

"Yep, for the greater good." Ron smiled. "I still hate the git but we both didn't want to see that weird man win so we compromised and decided to combine our resources. Draco also thought that it would make you happy."

"Harry!"

The three turned and saw Draco walking through the crowd.

"So, did you find out who it was?" Ron asked instantly.

"No, but it looked like Snape."

Harry choked. "Professor Snape?"

"It looked an awfully lot like him..." Draco said slowly.

Harry shivered and was now doubly glad that the man hadn't won.

"Pay up you guys, then you can go take Harry and have your wicked way with him." George smirked.

Ron and Draco both took out their wallets and counted out 400 galleons each into George's bag of money. George tied up the bag and then smiled as he left them to themselves.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Draco asked in concern, turning around to find Harry frowning and looking strange.

"You know, George was just kidding," Ron assured him quickly. "We don't really want anything from you. You can do whatever you want tonight. We agreed that neither of us would get a date out of this, it just wouldn't be fair."

Harry nodded distractedly and looked away.

Draco glanced at Ron and the red-head shrugged.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked Harry quietly.

"I'm fine," Harry said, attempting to smile. "I just need some fresh air, I think."

"Okay, we'll take you," Ron offered.

"No, um...I'll go by myself. I'll be back in a bit."

Harry quickly left them and hurried towards the exit. He burst through the doors, ignoring the interested looks of the people he passed, and leaned against the side of the building. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold night air.

"So its Harry Potter is it?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked up. A good-looking brunette with clear blue eyes was standing in front of him, smiling at him in amusement.

"Matt?" Harry finally realized.

"Yep." He smiled. "How are you, James?"

Harry smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I understand." Matt shrugged good-naturedly.

Matt leaned against the wall beside him and looked up at the sky. "So, what are you doing out here when a sexy blond just won the pleasure of your company?"

Harry sighed. "It's kind of complicated."

"Try me."

"Well, you remember him from the night we met, right?" Harry asked.

Matt nodded.

"And I told you that I'd known him for a long time and that he was a real jerk?"

Matt nodded again.

"Well, it turns out he's not a jerk anymore. It also turns out that I don't hate him anymore. In fact, I feel quite the opposite."

"You really like him, don't you?" Matt asked.

Harry nodded miserably.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I sort of started dating someone else right before Draco came back to me and I didn't know which one I wanted to be with more. When I was with Ron I thought that he was 'the one', and I couldn't even imagine wanting to be with anyone else."

"And when you're with Draco you feel the same way," Matt finished.

Harry nodded again. "But I think I realized something tonight."

"What's that?"

"I love Ron with all my heart - but as a friend."

"And Draco?"

Harry smiled. "A million different thoughts run through my mind."

Matt turned towards him. "Tell me."

Harry turned towards the street and smiled to himself. "I love it when he looks at me. I love it when he smiles and tries to hide the fact that he really does care about people. I love it when he holds my hand and says my name, I love watching him experience new things, I love how hard he tries to please me and be a better person for me. I love watching him sleep, with his hair falling around his face like an angel. I want to know everything about him, the good and the bad, and I never want him out of my sight. I love it when he touches me. When he kisses me I feel like my heart is going to burst with happiness and the only place I've ever truly felt at home is in his arms. I... I guess I love everything about him," he finished breathlessly.

Matt put an arm around Harry and pulled him over so that his head was resting on his shoulder. Harry felt as though the fog in his head that had been plaguing him for weeks had now evaporated and he could think clearly for the first time in a long while.

"Harry?" Matt spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go tell him everything that you just told me?"

"I want to, but I have to tell Ron first. And I don't want to hurt him."

"If he is your best friend, then he will understand in time," Matt said comfortingly. "The sooner you tell him the sooner you can be with Draco."

Harry straightened up and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Matt. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, if you want." Matt smiled.

Harry smiled at Matt's dimples and studied his face for a minute: clear blue eyes, high cheek bones, dimples, soft brown hair...

"You know, you're very good looking."

"I think your life is complicated enough," Matt laughed, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"I was just thinking about something..." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Repent your sins!"

Harry and Matt looked up, startled to see a man in a brown robe holding a bible and yelling at them from across the street.

"Stay away from the house of ill repent and sin, turn yourselves away from the hands of Satan and cleanse your souls of the horrors of hell within!"

Harry and Matt burst out laughing as they watched the energetic little man maniacally wave around his bible and shout.

"Who is that?" Harry laughed.

"I think it's a monk or a priest or something." Matt grinned. "Sometimes they come here and try to get us to stop being gay."

Harry laughed even harder. "I bet he just likes to come and watch us, he's probably repressing his own sexual urges. So sad."

Matt laughed.

"Let's go back inside," Harry suggested.

Matt nodded and they linked arms as they wandered back into the club.


	16. Love is Worth More Than Galleons Part 2

Harry and Matt made their way back into the club and looked around for Ron and Draco. Harry was getting some curious stares from people who obviously expected him to be with the blond that bought him and not some hot young brunette. 

"Is that him?" 

Harry looked to where Matt was pointing and nodded. 

"Nervous?" Matt asked with a hint of a smile. 

"Very," Harry answered shakily. "Could you keep Draco busy while I speak with Ron?" 

"No problem." Matt smiled. 

"Don't forget he's mine though," Harry added as an afterthought. 

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." Matt grinned. 

Harry smiled and the two walked through the crowd towards the small table where Draco and Ron were sitting. 

"Harry." Ron smiled when he glanced up and saw him standing beside their table. "Feeling better?" 

"Yeah, thanks." 

Draco eyed Matt suspiciously as Harry and Ron were talking. 

"I remember you," he suddenly realized. "You were here with Harry last time." 

"I wasn't really with him, we just danced a couple of times and then he left. Without saying goodbye, I might add," Matt said, looking at Harry. 

"Sorry about that," Harry replied. "But I seem to remember you being busy with a certain black haired man on the dance floor at the time." 

"True." Matt smiled. 

There was an awkward pause and Harry fidgeted nervously, knowing that this was his chance to tell Ron that they needed to talk. Matt smiled at him encouragingly, knowing what was going through his mind. 

"Er, Ron?" 

"Yeah?" Ron looked up. 

"Could I talk to you for a second?" 

"Sure." 

"Do you mind talking to Matt for a minute, Draco?" Harry asked. 

Draco shook his head, but his eyes narrowed as he watched Harry and Ron walk away. Matt took up Ron's vacated chair and sat down, smiling pleasantly at Draco across the table. 

"So what do you do, Draco?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" Draco asked distractedly, his eyes still following Harry. 

"What's your job? Your occupation?" 

"I sell potions," he answered, finally turning to look at him. 

"Really? What kind?" 

"Anything a wizard wants to order I can make. I don't ask questions and neither do they." 

Matt swallowed and decided that a change in topics was in order. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Ron asked as they found a secluded area on the second floor. 

Harry twisted his hands anxiously and looked over the railing at the dance floor below. He had no idea how to begin. 

"It's not good news is it?" Ron asked, watching Harry's troubled expression. 

Harry looked up and shook his head. He looked at Ron's face, his best friend of nine years, and now he was about to hurt him. 

"What is it?" Ron asked in alarm, as he saw Harry's eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. 

"I'm so sorry, Ron," he burst out emotionally. 

"For what?" 

"I...I want us to be friends. Just friends." 

Realization dawned on Ron's face and he backed up a few steps and looked away. 

"I'm so sorry," Harry repeated, finally feeling the tears slip down his face. 

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked coolly, still not looking at him. 

"I..." 

"You're choosing him, aren't you?" 

"Yes," Harry replied quietly. 

"When did you figure this out?" he asked, still in the same cool tone. 

"Tonight. I told you as soon as I realised it, Draco doesn't even know yet." 

Ron sighed. "Well, I'm glad you told me first," he said, finally looking up. 

"I didn't want to hurt you, I hope we can still be friends like before." 

"Don't be daft, Harry." Ron smiled weakly. "Of course we'll still be friends. Its not like we've been going out for years, we only had one date." 

"So you're okay?" 

"I think my heart will recover," Ron said, shaking his head at his friend's melodramatics. 

Harry smiled ruefully and wiped his eyes. Ron walked over and hugged Harry comfortingly. 

"I kind of had the feeling you would end up with Malfoy," Ron admitted. "I just don't want to see that Slytherin for awhile if you don't mind." 

Harry laughed and hugged his friend tighter. "I understand." 

"I just wish I could have my four hundred galleons back," Ron said, pulling away. 

"Oh, I forgot!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll reimburse you." 

"No, it's okay." Ron shrugged. "It's for a good cause." 

"So you're really okay with this?" Harry asked again. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ron assured him. "Let's go back downstairs, I have a feeling you're a little anxious to speak with Malfoy now." 

Harry brightened and nodded with a smile. 

"I think I'll just go home," Ron said as they made their way down the stairs. 

"Why don't you stay? There are tons of guys here for you to talk to. In fact, you should talk to Matt, he's a really great guy." 

"Is that why you brought him over with you to the table?" Ron asked suspiciously. 

"Well...kind of," Harry admitted sheepishly. "But he really is a great guy, and just happens to be very good-looking as well." 

Ron chuckled and shook his head. 

Draco perked up and smiled in relief when he saw Harry and Ron approach. Harry noticed Matt looking a little apprehensively at Draco. 

"What took you so long?" Draco demanded. 

"None of your business," Ron said, glancing at Matt. 

"Weasley-" Draco growled. 

"Draco," Harry interrupted before they ruined their new truce. "Let's go outside." 

"Fine." Draco smirked and followed Harry to the door. 

Ron sat down in Draco's vacated seat and smiled at Matt. "So, where are you from?" 

Harry led Draco outside to the spot where he and Matt had been standing earlier, luckily the religious nut job was gone. 

Draco leaned against the building and shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth. Harry struck the same pose beside him, both looking out at the bustling city street. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Draco finally asked nonchalantly. 

"Us." 

"What about 'us'?" Draco asked interestedly, turning to look at him. 

"I would really like for there to be an us." 

"Really?" Draco raised a brow. "What about Weasley?" 

"We're just friends again, that's what I was talking to him about just now," Harry explained, feeling oddly calm. 

"What made you change your mind?" 

"The auction actually. When you two were bidding, I suddenly found myself hoping that you would win." 

Draco smiled to himself. "I thought that you had picked Weasley and that's why you wanted to talk to him alone earlier." 

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Nope." 

"So what now?" 

"I'm not sure, I hadn't really planned this far ahead." 

Draco smiled. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" he suggested. "Somewhere quiet, where we can talk." 

"How about your place?" 

Draco looked taken aback for a second. "No, I don't like my place. It's too cold and uninviting." 

"I didn't realize you were such a warm and fuzzy person, Malfoy." Harry smiled. 

"I just like comfortable places that feel lived in, like a home." Draco shrugged. "I never had that growing up." 

"I know what you mean. I love my new place but it doesn't really feel like me." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I like a place where you're not afraid to spill." 

Draco smiled to himself and pictured Harry trying to eat in his almost all white flat. "Looks like we both need a new place to live." 

"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked coyly. 

"We'll talk about that another time." Draco smiled. "How about your place for tonight?" 

"Alright," Harry agreed. 

"Should we tell Weasley we're going?" 

"Nah, he's busy with his new friend." 

"They'll be good for each other, they're both wimps. I think I scared that Matt guy when I told him about what I do." 

"What do you do?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco teased. 

"Yes, I would." 

"I'll tell you if you kiss me." 

Harry smiled. "Deal." 

Harry pushed himself off of the wall and leaned in close to Draco as they put their arms around each other. Harry smiled softly as he closed his eyes and leaned in to gently brush his lips against Draco's. Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side as he returned the soft kiss. It was very different from their first kiss in the club, no hurried passion or frantic groping, just the gentle pressure of soft lips sliding and tasting. 

Harry sighed blissfully as he pulled his head back slightly and looked Draco in the eye, their arms still locked around each other with no thought of letting go. 

"Shall we?" Draco asked quietly. 

"I'm ready." Harry smiled. 

Draco kept one arm around Harry as they walked to his limousine and climbed inside. Harry rested his head contentedly on Draco's shoulder as they drove smoothly through the city streets towards his flat. 

He finally felt at peace, he finally had what he had been sorely missing from his life and didn't want to ever let go. 

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and smiled to himself. He knew his life wouldn't be the same after this, but he also knew that it was a change for the better. 


	17. New Beginnings

A/N - **Just a warning that this chapter contains very descriptive m/m sex and if you don't want to read about it then please turn away now. It also contains romantic clichés and a touch of fluff, so if you also don't enjoy overly sweet love scenes then Do Not Read! For the rest of you who enjoy the lovely smut – read on.**

_

* * *

_

_1 month later... _

"Harry? Harry, where are you?" 

Harry turned away from the balcony railing and looked through the open doors to where Draco was pulling off his coat and scarf and calling his name.

"I'm out here!"

Draco shivered and rubbed his hands together as he stood in the open doorway. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"Just saying goodbye, I guess," Harry answered with a shrug.

Draco walked outside into the chilly air and stood beside Harry, looking out over the slowly darkening city.

"This is a beautiful view," Draco said quietly, his breath forming little puffs of misty air as he spoke. "You're not regretting your decision to leave are you?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "It's just going to feel strange, living in a wizarding community again and everything."

Draco nodded and went to stand behind him, his arms automatically going around Harry's waist to hold him close.

"Just think of how great it's going to be," Draco smiled into his ear. "Just you and me all alone in our very own house, neither of us having to leave and go back to our separate places ever again."

"We're going to get tired of each other," Harry teased, tilting his head back and resting his cheek against Draco's.

"Not possible." Draco smiled.

Harry smiled and looked out over the city of London, a fading pink hue just visible between the buildings as the sun slipped lower and lower in the sky.

"Can we go inside now?" Draco whined. "I can't feel my toes."

"You're such a baby," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll show you who the baby is," Draco smirked.

He bent down and grabbed Harry behind the knees, leaving one arm under his back, and swept him up into his arms. Harry let out a shriek and grabbed onto Draco's neck for balance.

Draco carried him into the empty flat and deposited him by the front door.

"Now wait here," he ordered as he went back to lock the balcony doors.

Harry couldn't help but grin as Draco kissed him on the cheek and disappeared back into the living room again. He'd never imagined that Draco would turn out to be so affectionate and truly caring deep down, not many people got to see that side of him and Harry loved to bring it out in him.

"All set?" Draco asked as he returned.

Harry nodded and buttoned up his coat. He took one last look around his flat then followed Draco out into the hall.

"Goodbye, Hayden," Harry called as he and Draco reached the lobby and spotted the friendly doorman at his desk.

"Goodbye, Mr Potter," Hayden smiled as he waved. "Come back and visit some time."

"I will," Harry promised.

Draco tugged on his arm and Harry reluctantly followed him out into the cold night air. They waited until they were around the side of the building and hidden from view before apparating to the front walk of their new home.

Harry brightened as he looked up at the home he would be sharing with Draco from now on. It was located in the wizarding village of Caelum; a very private and small area where everyone knew everyone and respected each other's privacy. Perfect for Harry.

Draco had found the place while delivering a potions order to the village's medical centre. He had immediately liked the place and had rushed over to Harry's to tell him about it. The two returned the next day to inquire if any of the houses were for sale, and by chance there happened to be a small home just on the outskirts of town that had just gone up for sale.

Harry had immediately fallen in love with the old farm house. It was two levels, and had only two bedrooms upstairs and one bathroom. The lower level consisted of a small kitchen, an open family room with a brick fireplace, a bathroom, and a small adjoining room that was to be Draco's office. Harry didn't think it was Draco's style at all but was surprised when the blond had murmured that it was perfect after their tour.

After only two days of thinking and talking about it, they bought the house for their very own.

"Welcome home, love," Draco whispered into Harry's ear as they stood looking up at their new house.

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand as they walked up to the front door and entered. Harry started in surprise when he felt the warmth of the house surround him.

"Did you come over earlier and turn on the heat?" Harry asked as he removed his coat.

Draco smiled secretly and didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Then he noticed the trail of sprinkled rose petals leading up the wooden staircase and the faint scent of vanilla in the air.

"What did you do?" Harry asked with a smile.

Draco returned the smile and threw his own coat on the bench with Harry's, then took his hand and led him up the stairs.

Harry gasped in amazement when he saw their bedroom. It was illuminated with dozens of little white candles and there were more rose petals on the bed and floor. Draco had also apparently bought them a new bed; an antique four poster that was very large and very beautiful. The posts were made of an aged sandy brown wood and had carvings etched into the surface. He had decorated it with a feathery, cream coloured comforter with matching sheets and tons of soft pillows piled near the headboard.

Harry turned to Draco with a smile and hugged him. "I love it," he whispered into his ear.

Draco surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction, he had spent all day preparing for their first night here and it had definitely been worth it.

Harry pulled back and looked at Draco with shining eyes. The emotion in Harry's eyes took Draco's breath away and he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss those soft full lips.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he eagerly opened his mouth to the tender caresses of Draco's lips. Draco pulled Harry's body against his own and cupped one hand to his face as he deepened the kiss. Harry moaned in pleasure and wrapped his hands in Draco's silvery hair as he used his tongue to fully savour the taste and feel of Draco's mouth.

Harry felt his body tingle with excitement and happiness as he kissed Draco in the soft candle-lit room. Draco started walking them backwards without breaking contact until the backs of Harry's knees hit the bed. Harry lay down on the bed and brought Draco down with him. Draco kept his eyes closed as he settled his weight on top of Harry's body and began kissing down his jaw and neck. Harry moaned and tilted his head back to expose more of his throat to Draco's hungry lips. Draco moaned against Harry's collarbone as Harry tightened his knees around Draco's hips and their groins came into contact.

Draco stood up and stared down at Harry breathlessly. He leaned down and slid his hands up under Harry's sweater and over the sensitive skin of his muscular chest and stomach, slowly lifting the shirt up and over his head until he was lying with his golden skin exposed to Draco's gaze. Draco tossed the sweater aside and then quickly removed his own shirt. Harry reached out for him and Draco lay back down and kissed his waiting lips.

Harry hungrily devoured Draco's greedy kisses and revelled in the feel of the naked skin on the Slytherin's back. He rubbed his hands in circles across the smooth skin, sliding across the hard muscle and dipping low to tease the skin just beneath the waistband of his trousers.

Draco moaned and couldn't keep himself from thrusting his hips against Harry's clothed erection. Harry let out a moan and nipped Draco's lower lip between his teeth as he pushed back against the wonderful pressure of Draco's hardness.

Draco once again stood up and tried to catch his breath. He felt out of control and completely addicted to the taste of Harry's skin, and he wanted more skin to explore and taste. He reached down and quickly unzipped Harry's trousers and grasped the waistband as he pulled them down. Harry lifted his pelvis to help move the process along and Draco threw them aside as soon as they were off.

Harry sat up and attacked the zipper on Draco's trousers, finally relieving some of the pressure on his growing erection as Draco stepped out of the tight clothing. He tossed Draco's trousers on the floor and ran his hands up the smooth planes of Draco's toned chest and stomach, then back down to tug at the black boxers hanging low on his slim waist.

Draco moaned as Harry pulled him free of his boxers and then let his lips drift around the skin of his thighs, kissing and licking the newly exposed skin.

"Lay down," Draco ordered, trying to regain some composure.

Harry obediently shuffled backwards on the bed and laid his body across the cream coloured blanket. Draco crawled onto the bed beside him and just looked down at his beautiful lover, his eyes roaming freely over the perfect body laid out for him.

Harry wriggled impatiently beneath Draco's intense gaze.

Draco leaned down and kissed him once on the lips then tugged his white boxers down and off, letting them fall to the floor. He turned back to Harry and kissed his way up his golden stomach, then stopped to suck lightly at his nipple. Harry moaned and wrapped his hands in Draco's hair, his body arching under the incredible sensation.

"I want you now," Harry moaned, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Draco smirked and paused to reach up and pull down the thick comforter. "Let's get under the covers," he suggested.

Harry crawled out from under Draco and settled himself under the warm blanket. Draco pulled it up over them both and snuggled up close to Harry's body. They lay side by side, legs and arms wrapped around the other, as they kissed on and on.

"I can't wait much longer," Harry finally panted between kisses.

"Reach into that drawer over there" Draco said.

Harry moved over and opened the bedside table to find a small red tube. He grabbed it up and tossed it over to Draco.

Draco unscrewed the lid and squeezed some of the thick substance into his hands. Harry shivered in anticipation and tried to lie still as Draco reached beneath the covers and coated himself with the slick gel. He finally felt warm fingers caressing his entrance and moaned in pleasure.

"God, Harry, I could come just from watching you," Draco said, watching Harry writhe in pleasure.

After he was finished, Draco placed the tube back on the bedside table. He rested his weight on his arms as he laid himself between Harry's thighs and caressed his face with one hand.

"You don't know how gorgeous you are, Harry," he breathed.

Harry smiled and kissed the palm of his hand as it swept by his lips.

Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and slowly pushed himself in, trying to be gentle as he filled his lover completely. Harry sighed and relaxed his body to ease the pressure.

"Okay?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded in assurance.

Draco leaned down and kissed him passionately as he began to thrust, trying to prolong the pleasure as long as possible as Harry's tongue swept over his own and around his mouth.

Harry reached down and wrapped his hand around his own aching erection as Draco increased his speed. He moaned loudly and tightened his legs around Draco's waist. Draco arched his back and lifted his upper body to angle his thrusts sharply into Harry's body.

Harry reached one arm over his head and grasped the headboard for support, his other hand still pumping franticly under the sheets as he looked up into Draco's face.

Draco began to moan and pant with every thrust as he crept closer and closer to climax. Harry closed his eyes and rode the wave with him as he moaned Draco's name over and over.

"I'm coming" Draco moaned and Harry immediately felt the hot spread of liquid within him as Draco emptied himself inside his body.

Harry gave two more pumps and almost screamed in ecstasy as the orgasm exploded in his stomach and spread out to every part of his body.

Draco collapsed on top of him, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath. Harry let go of the headboard and wrapped both arms around Draco's damp back. His arms felt like jelly and he didn't have the strength to hold on very tightly. He turned his head slightly and placed a soft kiss on Draco's temple.

They lay together, their breathing slowly returning to normal and their eyes closed. Finally, Draco found the strength to roll off of Harry's sticky body and lie down beside him.

Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Draco's flushed face. He loved the way Draco looked after sex, all pink and his eyes sparkling, his muscles taut and skin slick with perspiration.

"Stop staring at me, Harry" Draco said, his eyes still closed.

Harry smiled. Draco opened one eye and looked over at him with a tired smile on his face.

"Come here" he gestured.

Harry shuffled over into Draco's open arms and laid his head on his chest, he could hear Draco's heart beat beneath his ear and the sound lulled him to sleep.

"I love you" Draco whispered as he drifted off.

"Mmm...I love you too" Harry sighed.

Draco smiled contentedly and let his eyes fall shut.

They both fell asleep almost instantly and the candles slowly burned down as they slept peacefully together through the first night in their new home.

_- The End -_


End file.
